


Огневские (и не только) байки

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Multi-Era, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Original Femslash, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Romance, Science Fiction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Сборная солянка старых сборников по челленджам и оригинальным историям/сеттингам, которые так и не переросли в что-то полноценное и цельное. Разброс по годам самый разнообразный.





	1. Mr.Kitty Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник зарисовок с персонажами из ориджиналов и текстовых ролевых, написанный в рамках импровизированного недельного челленджа: один день - одна песня - одна зарисовка. Название каждой зарисовки указывает на песню Mr.Kitty, под которую она была написана.  
1\. After Dark — Слэш, Hurt/Comfort, Фантастика  
2\. Destroy Me — Гет, Романтика, Ангст (Зарисовочка про родителей Вальдера из “Аfter Dark”)  
3\. Lost Children — Фемслэш, Мистика, Hurt/Comfort, Романтика  
4\. Detach — Джен, Фантастика  
5\. My Favorite Ghost — Джен, Мистика

**1\. After Dark**

_Ослепляющая белая лампа — единственный источник света в холодной темноте._

Сознание находилось на хрупкой грани между леденящими объятиями страха и жаром агонии, от которых невозможно сбежать. Кровь снова начинала растекаться горячими реками, словно по сильному течению, от которого уходило драгоценное тепло. Люди в белых халатах, скрывающие за непогрешимым цветком гнилые души, выеденные червями, снова суетятся, что-то говоря человеку в чёрном костюме.  
Ухмылка появляется на его лице. Таком мерзком, уродливом своими морщинами, чёрными маленькими глазками, оттопыренными зубами. Он всегда напоминал юноше крысу — разносит чуму, унося жизнь рождённых на свободе и запертых до конца своих дней в клетки.

— Ладно уж, пусть живёт, — небрежно брошенные слова, как будто вовсе не человек перед ними, а сломанный, никому не нужный товар. Пусть в их глазах оно так и есть.

— С наркозом? — задаёт вопрос один из врачей, доставая шприцы.

— Конечно с наркозом, болван! Ещё не хватало, что бы от болевого шока подох.

Перед глазами в какой-то момент начинало темнеть. Образы расплывались, разуму всё труднее сохранять ясность, как бы мальчишке не хотелось скорее оказаться в забвении.  
Его желание никто не исполнит. Боль снова оживляет, как бы близко не были мягкие объятия тьмы, прежде чем загнать в мнимую клетку покоя. Всё опять продолжиться. Колкое, пронзающее чувство отчаяния, острая горечь, дурманящий гнев — всё повториться по кругу. До тех пор, пока он в один момент не разорвётся.

Даже в опустившейся на город ночь улицы заливал свет пёстрых вывесок, проезжающих автомобилей, уличных фонарей. Город никогда не спал. Не видел снов, как и беженцы, изгнанники, осмелившиеся покинуть стены их темниц. Сказочные образы из наивных детских фантазий для Вальдера были только заветной мечтой. Он в очередной раз просыпался в холодном поту, раскрывая глаза от ужаса, словно боялся увидеть стены своей камеры в лаборатории.  
Нет. Ни серых стен, ни обшарпанных потолков. Перед глазами только лицо его верного друга и товарища — Алекса. Рыжие короткие волосы взбалмошны, в корнях едва видно пробивающийся через краску светлый цвет волос. Не часто можно было увидеть на лице энтузиаста, искателя приключений на все возможные места, ироничного убийцы столько эмоций разом: страх и тревога, беспокойство и непонимание, словно не видел его целую вечность.

— Снова кошмары?

Звучит скорее не как вопрос, а утверждение.

— Да, опять они, — нехотя отвечает блондин.

Невольно он почувствовал вину. Из-за его криков Эгберт вынужден вскакивать чуть ли не каждую ночь, что — бы проверить не случилось ли беды, пусть и сам разбойник ничего об этом не говорит. Лишь молча падает рядом на скромном диванчике, отвлекая его от печальных мыслей, заменяя сильнейшее успокоительное.

— Честно говоря, мне тоже не спиться. — тяжёлый вздох, за которым следовало короткое молчание. Юноша собирался с силами. — Я видел, как ты умер. Они застрелили тебя. Это было ужасно.

Бекер не стал расспрашивать. Не стал говорить лишних слов в попытке утешить — подобное всегда вызывало у Алекса раздражение. Но и от тяжёлого молчания отнюдь не становилось лучше, пусть и прошло не больше минуты. Где-то из приоткрытого окна завывал сквозняк. Громко сигналила мимо проезжающая машина, растворяясь в сумрачных дорогах. Никто не говорил ни слова. До тех пор, пока медик не лёг головой на грудь напарнику. Сердце, ускорив темп, громко отзывалось из грудной клетки.

— Останься здесь. Со мной. Пожалуйста.

Никто не обязан никому что-то рассказывать — им прекрасно понятно всё и без слов. С тех пор, как извечный круг повторяющихся событий разрушен вместе с тяжкими оковами.

— Хорошо.

К его солнцу снова возвращается улыбка.

Вальдер всегда ненавидел ночь. Ненавидел всей душой горькие слёзы, душераздирающие крики, леденящий холод и осеннюю сырость. Пока не нашёл его. Неистовое пламя, сверкающее даже посреди всепоглощающей темноты, Алекс Эгберт.  
Темнота больше не приносила в душу мага смерть.

* * *

**2\. Destroy Me**

_Ритмичная музыка разливалась по залу из колонок, заглушая даже голоса посетителей._ В тёмном освещении разноцветными пятнами светили лампы, у барной стойки засиживались молодые люди, разговаривая за бутылками пива, разнообразными коктейлями или, что реже, дорогим алкоголем. Время здесь шло так быстро и незаметно, что Алеса давно забыла про пустые обещания передумать и взяться за голову. Она уже была взрослым человеком, пусть родители по — прежнему видели в ней ребёнка. Опекались, волновались так сильно, что их последняя встреча чуть ли не дошла до ссоры — они были против её отношений с мужчиной, которого Бекер действительно любила.

Он сидел рядом, выпивая очередной стакан виски. Высокий, внушающий страх своей тёмной, гнетущей аурой в окружающих человек. Её возлюбленный всегда становился таким в толпе, ненавидя всем сердцем и избегая подобные сборища за версту. Кайл Вальц — бывший вор, ускользающий от закона уже не первый год. Много говорили о нём разного и противоречивого: любимец фортуны в деле и главный неудачник среди обычного быта, злодей без принципов и холодный профессионал, никогда никого не любящий и при этом вскруживший голову не одной девице. Пусть половина этих слухов была ложью и плодом воображения злых языков.

Впервые ему пронзил сердце простая девица — чародейка. Юная эльфийка, на три с небольшим года младше, подобрала раненого преступника средь белого дня. Излечила от ран, словно не думая, что незнакомец может быть опасен, причинить ей боль. Знала, что не сможет, даже если прикажут. Ещё тогда в обладательнице дивного дара исцеления он увидел едва уловимую искру нежности, тепла, доброты. Впервые слабое существо не вызывало в нём чувства неприязни.  
Несколько лет прошло с того дня и сейчас эта загадочная незнакомка была его любимой Алесой. Расцветающей девой с длинными, волнистыми волосами цвета солнца и безоблачным голубым небом в глазах. Уже не хрупкая, словно фарфоровая ваза, а полная жизненной силы, уверенности, мечтаний целительница. Улыбается загадочно, явно что-то задумала.

— Кайл, давай потанцуем. — скучающе проговаривает эльфийка, смотря как вор скорчил свою излюбленную гримасу недовольства. — Ну что, мы ведь в клуб пришли не что бы сидеть весь вечер?

— Нет, — тут же категорический отказ.

— Почему?

— Ненавижу танцы.

Блондинка лишь тихо фыркает, вставая со своего места.

— Тогда я пойду сама, зануда.

Слова звучат для мужчины словно вызов — вполне в характере этой девицы. Прежде чем она успеет раствориться в потоке людей, хватает её за руку, несколько грубо и невежественно. Бекер не возражает — значит, он делал всё правильно.

В толпе было тесно, шумно, но от чего-то девушка была довольна. Незамысловатые движения, что-то вроде вальса, пока Кайлу вполне удавалось. ВВ какой-то момент он словно размяк, забыв обо всём, что твориться вокруг них. Верный взгляд невероятных глаз, в которых пляшут едва видные искорки восторга. Его лицо по — прежнему спокойно, пусть чародейка чувствует совсем иное. Их не отделяет холодная стена, отталкивающая любого заблудшего гостя от души. Ей дозволено заглядывать даже в её самые потаённые уголки.

Для Вальца Алеса была единственным желанным гостем.

Увидела всю черноту, всю грязь, но не стала бежать от него. Хотела исправить, поддержать, вымыть всё это чистым светом, пусть все предостерегали её: если не остановишь своё любопытство — погрязнешь в этом болоте навечно.  
Ей удалось намного больше, чем девушка ожидала даже от себя самой. Не просто разжечь в сердце давно забытое чувство любви.

Она стала для него главной слабостью. И она же сломала его.

Единственным, что не истлело во времени, был лишь сидящий перед ним юноша. Растрёпанные пшеничные волосы, когда-то такие же длинные и непослушные. Отцовские глаза цвета буйной зелени. Не желает слушать, не желает прощать ему ужасные ошибки, пусть и впускает в свою квартиру, давая слабину. Кайл чувствовал себя странно. Испытывал волнение, счастье, горечь. Уже взрослый сын невероятно был похож на свою прекрасную мать. Его рождение вовсе не было проклятием, ошибкой, как раньше твердил разбитый гибелью жены Вальц. Как жаль, что на горькое осознание ему потребовалось столько лет.

* * *

**3\. Lost Children**

_Средь тёплого весеннего дня снова нагрянули тёмные тучи._ Затянув собой чистое небо и озаряющее всё вокруг своим светом солнце, вновь они начали сеять на землю свои слёзы. Прохожие, словно капли дождя были острыми камнями, избегали их, прячась под разноцветными зонтами, крышами домов и магазинов, в переходах метро. Оставляя дорожки на окне, они стекали вниз, бежали, как будь — то играли наперегонки. Тёмная лапка дотронулась до одной из капель, как вдруг та исчезла за оконной рамой. В комнате было тепло: её грели батареи, на полу всегда аккуратно был сложен плед, на котором кошка любила спать. Даже их хозяйка, весёлая и заботящаяся о своих питомцах, каждый раз источала невидимую глазу теплоту. Но стоило чёрной бродяге Вивьен посмотреть на открытую золотую клетку, радости в глазах сидящей в ней птицы она не увидела. Неуверенно вылетает из своей обители, приземляясь рядом с ней.  
Белоснежные волосы, в которых запуталось светлое перо, серыми глазами грустно взирает в потемневший вид города. Вспоминала о холоде улиц, как стекающая по трубе вода тихо стукала об асфальт, под лапами тихо хлюпали лужи. Перья насквозь промокли, посерели от грязи. Единственное место, куда можно было вернуться — старая часовня, где уже вот несколько лет продолжают свой ход старые часы, о которых разошлось не мало легенд. Кто-то ужасался этого места, говоря о призраках и духах, обитающих там уже несколько веков. Другие — восхищались её красотой, но не решались подойти ближе чем за ворота во дворе. Латонья видела в этом здании единственную надежду. Оно впускало её с распростёртыми объятиями, как родное дитя. Не посыпало проклятиями, не боялось её белизны, да и попросту не могло этого делать. Вороны не любили детей, рождающихся с белым оперением. Они считали, что так боги смеются над своими посланниками, кораксами, от которых когда-то отвернулись. Остаётся лишь бежать, дабы не быть заклёванной толпой нормальных, обычных, не проклятых. Быть может, она и жила бы там всю жизнь. Никогда не выходила бы, кроме как в происках пропитания, вовсе забыв о существовании человеческого облика. Пока однажды в старую часовню не пробралась бы чёрная кошка.

Пара зелёных глаз всегда выглядела особенно ярко с тёмными, волнистыми прядями, спадающими с плеч. Щеку пересекал шрам от чужих когтей — не безобразный, украшал лишь больше. Мало кто любил чёрных кошек: из-за приданий давних либо же ещё почему, но им принято было не доверять. Даже другие кошки и коты не хотели заводить с ней дружбу. Меньше всего ожидаешь увидеть на улице такой дуэт — белая ворона и чёрная кошка. Потерянные дети, не принятые из-за, казалось бы, мелочей, давно устаревших предрассудков. Обе и вовсе не могли себе представить, что однажды пересекутся в дождливый день в таком дивном месте. И что будут греться в стенах нового, чистого и ухоженного жилища, не томясь от голода.

— Теперь это наш дом? — неуверенно спрашивает тихий голос. Латонья, маленькое снежное чудо, сидит с ней, давая перебирать руками короткие мягкие пряди, завязывать слабые косички. Для кошки это было настоящим удовольствием.

— Может да, а может и нет, — Вивьен любила отвечать неопределённо. Ухмылялась острыми, маленькими клычками. — Мой дом там, где есть ты.

Взмахивает длинным пушистым хвостом, укладываясь на плечо светлой птичке. Тихо мурлычет себе под нос, пока очередная капля дождя стекает по стеклу, стремительно убегая из поля зрения. Ворона лишь мягко улыбается, убеждаясь, что не зря тогда доверилась чёрной кошке и вышла в шумный цент города. Скакала по крышам, то и дело взлетая. Ловила на своих обносках, зовущихся одеждой, удивлённые взгляды. Слушала неугомонную спутницу, которая гордилась новым шрамом на своём лице. Тогда она поступила правильно, ухватившись за протянутую руку, больше никогда не желая её отпускать.

Этот путь стал для них единственным, с которого они больше не свернут. Дабы снова не потеряться.

* * *

**4\. Detach**

_В зеркале отражался вовсе не тот человек, которым Джон Вестфолл был когда-то._ Каштановые волосы уже давно побелели, карие глаза теперь холодные, смесь голубого с серым, напоминают лёд. Парень отлично помнил день, когда это началось. Когда он был ребёнком, ничего не понимал, смотрел поражённо и непонимающе. Что происходит с его телом? Оно исчезало, начиная от кончиков пальцев и заканчивая шеей, губами, ресницами и глазами. В отражении на него смотрела пустота: она шумно дышала, от чего стекло зеркало запотевало. Стоило ей прикоснутся к нему — появлялись следы от чьих то пальцев. Осознание пришло пугающе спокойно. Он сам был этой пустотой. Испуганной, сжимающейся и судорожно хватающейся за видимую, осязаемую одежду.

Невидимка хорошо помнил лицо своего отца в тот момент: на нём не было ни изумления, ни страха — лишь понимание, констатация факта. Что его потомок, как и он, не сможет жить нормально. За ним будут гнаться, желая запереть в лаборатории, исследовать, заглянуть внутрь, разрезать кожу вместе с плотью. Всю жизнь невидимке пришлось провести в стенах родного дома. Вокруг него витало столько слухов, что становилось тошно: одни говорили о странной болезни, название которой толком не может выговорить; другие — о том, что Гаррет Вестфолл был ужасным отцом, издевающимся над своим ребёнком извращёнными способами; третье шептались о его смерти от смертельной болезни. Единственной возможностью выбраться из домашнего ареста было закутаться в мешковатую одежду, скрывающую малейший клочок незримой кожи, надеть капюшон и держаться подальше от толпы. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя обычным. Вдыхал свежий воздух, ступал по мокрому от дождя асфальту, чуть ли не кружась под падающими с небес каплями от радости. Минуты счастья пролетали так быстро, что Джон вовсе не замечал наступления вечера, когда снова нужно было возвращаться домой.  
Человек невидимка. Многие думают, что это весело, пусть на самом деле всё вовсе не так. Всегда нужно было тщательно следить не только рефлексами тела, но и кожей. Отнекиваться аллергией на кошек и собак, избегая того что они могут поцарапать, укусить, оставить шрам. Не давать ей сгорать на солнце, долго не находиться в горячей воде. Мыть посуду в перчатках, что бы избежать раздражения. Ещё огромное количество противопоказаний и запретов, не говоря уже о незаметности Вестфолла даже в своём обычном виде — он легко умел растворятся в толпе, да и случайные прохожие временами умудрялись в упор не замечать стоящего впереди человека. У невидимки никогда не было друзей, — да чего уж там, даже знакомых, — пока в один день…

— Джон, долго ты там ещё торчать будешь?

…он не согласился вступить в авантюрную команду таких же «одарённых», обосновавшихся в квартире их умника-лидера.

— Уже выхожу.

Спешно вытирая мокрые волосы, юноша открыл многострадальную дверь и замер на месте. В полном составе перед ним стояли и огненная дамочка Эмбер Масквелл, держащая торт с одинокой свечой, и мозг их группы Пул Браун собственной персоной, не обошлось даже без сестёр Адлер. Из всех радостных лиц выделялся как всегда угрюмый Аллан, любитель выскочить в самое пекло битвы и спасти всех, не думая о собственной раненой шкуре. Чокнутая компания.  
Однако, если бы не эти ребята — он бы так и не нашёл своё место в этом безумном мире.

* * *

**5\. My Favorite Ghost**

_Библиотека — чудесное, волшебное и спокойное место, в котором ты можешь легко путешествовать по множеству неизведанных миров: ужасных и прекрасных, спокойных и безумных, уходящих в прошлое и совсем подобных мечтам человечества о далёком будущем._ Хотя, для очередной посетительницы это дело было вполне привычным и обыденным. Карен Блэйк — медиум, полукровка и просто социофоб больше всего времени проводила именно здесь. Читала сказки. Читала их до дыр, запоминая чуть ли не каждую букву, слово, строчку. Скоро она могла сама стать ходячим сборником сказок.

Кейси Грэхэм тоже любил книги. Молодой парниша готов был читать их целыми днями, с упоением, вдыхая их аромат и слушая тихий шелест страниц. Новым изданиям он зачастую предпочитал старые, склеивая выпадающие страницы и распадающиеся обложки, чувствуя себя настоящим врачом. Это было замечательное чувство, которое юноша больше никогда не сможет испытать. Он был мёртв. Абсолютно, безвозвратно, витал по зданию библиотеки и боялся покинуть её стены. Кейси всё ещё любил книги. Любил это место, его атмосферу, оно стало его домом. Но люди почему-то пугались, не принимали помощи, и духа это расстраивало. Пока в один день девушка с грустными глазами не приняла его компанию.

Медиум чувствовала себя и призраком уютнее, чем с вечно нудящим и недовольным отцом, который всячески отвергал существование незримого мира. Кейси не приносил ей кошмаров и воспоминаний, полных горечи, скорби, словно это ему было и не нужно. От этого всегда становилось легче, разум отпускал тяжёлый груз мыслей. Призрак узнавал от гостьи всё большее нового о том, что твориться в мире, тихо слушал и впитывал знания подобно губке. Чувствовал себя нужным и вовсе забывал о том, что являлся лишь тенью когда-то живущего человека.  
Так было и сегодня. Было бы, если б девушка не пришла с холодным взглядом, за которым скрывался всепоглощающий гнев.

— Сегодня я переезжаю к матери. Кто знает, может и не вернусь.

Всё верно — это прощание. Перед ним была уже не маленькая девчушка, а молодая леди. Года пролетали так незаметно, что он сам не заметил как изменился. Грэхэм больше не был безвольным призраком. Стал чем-то иным, осознанным, самостоятельным, не являющимся той прежней заблудшей душой.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Хранилище знаний уже утеряло свою красоту. Оно стало пустым, безжизненным, одиноким. Его уже долгое время готовили к сносу.

— Разве ты ничем не привязан к этому месту?

— Лишь воспоминаниями. Идём, нам нужно спешить.

Медиум лишь молчала, не успевая понять сказанного. За окном шумели машины, кричали рабочие — им оставалось лишь сматываться как можно быстрее.

До ужаса глупо получилось бы, завали их там обломки разрушающегося здания. Хотя, в конце концов всё обошлось — сейчас они были на пути к новому месту жительства — город со странным названием Нитроу. Единственным утешением для Блэйк было то, что в незнакомом месте она будет осваиваться не одна.


	2. 20 (не совсем AU) Romantic Challenge | Делмар/Вивьен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по челленджу с Девиантарта: http://british-prophetess.deviantart.com/art/20-Themes-Challenge-Alternative-Universe-Romance-288736515
> 
> Хотела залить одной частью, но Архив сказал "фиг тебе :)", поэтому сборник разбит на главы с подборками зарисовок по тому или иному пейрингу

> _1\. Your Arms Around Me —Слэш, Hurt/Comfort, Фэнтези; PG-13_  
  
_2\. Reading Quietly — Слэш, Флафф, Фэнтези; PG-13_  
  
_3\. Get Some Sleep — Слэш, Фэнтези, Романтика; попытка в рейтинг R_  
  
_4\. Five Minutes Away — Слэш, Hurt/Comfort, Фэнтези; PG-13_  
  
_8\. I’ll Protect You — Слэш, Романтика, Повседневность; PG-13; Модерн AU_  
  
_15\. Something’s Broken — Слэш, совсем немного Ангста; PG-13_  
  
_18\. First Kiss — Слэш, Hurt/Comfort, Фэнтези; PG-13_

**1\. Your Arms Around Me**

Он бился в агонии, дрожал от жара и уже которую ночь звал, кричал, молил. Тот, чьё имя рыцарь повторял словно молитву, пришёл к нему вновь: он почувствовал это сразу же, стоило с улицы повеять зимней прохладой. Вивьен всегда пах лесными травами и, что ощущалось особенно сильно, свежестью мяты, которая всякий раз щекотала ему обоняние. В себя воин не приходил уже несколько дней, но чародей узнал его сразу же. Ещё тогда, когда увидел его заснеженное лицо, мертвецки синее и в некоторых местах багровое от запёкшейся крови. Южанин помнил даже имя, всякий раз звучащее с его уст проблеском в темноте тех тёмных мыслей, что заполонили разум рыцаря.

— Я здесь, Делмар, я здесь.

Руки у Вивьена холодные, как снег, и лёд, и ветер. Чувствует их на своих плечах, пальцы очерчивают привычный путь к лопаткам бережно, и молодой игнис тянется за ответными объятиями осознанно, не открывая глаз. Он привык ориентироваться на ощупь: ощущает складки одежды колдуна, щекочут лицо чужие волосы, и шёлковый лёд кожи обжигает его собственную, разгорячённую.

На мгновение Делмару кажется, что всё это лишь сон, а обнимает его сама Смерть — костлявая женщина с призрачным взглядом и зловонием тянущегося за ней шлейфа тлеющих жизней. Боится, что очнётся снова там, в холодной земле со сваленными в одну яму трупами, изнеможённый голодом и промокший до нитки от снега. Но он до сих пор здесь: в теплом, сухом месте, где не слышно завывания вьюги и шорохи лесного зверя. Правда, не знает где «здесь», а уж тем более «когда», но роли это столь великой не играет. Вопросы с каждой секундой пробуждения всё громче отзываются в его голове, но воину хочется только молчания. Ему не хочется прерывать это мгновение, когда чародей находится к нему так близко, что шею обжигает размеренным дыханием. Оно по-живому тёплое, если не горячее: внутри Вивьен такой же простой, в его сердце тоже колышутся языки пламени.

Не правда, что такие, как он, приносят лишь смерть — в его руках Делмар чувствует, как оживает. И уж тем более Вивьен не бездушен: иначе так отчаянно не прижимался бы к нему, не осматривал спустя минуты объятий его уже по-здоровому румяное лицо, не шептал так обеспокоенно слова облегчения. Рыцарь не видел этого, но слышал отчётливо его переломившийся голос и чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Прикосновения чужих ладоней к его плечам, шее, щекам были непривычно горячими и оставляли за собой тёплый след.

* * *

**2\. Reading Quietly**

Вивьен всегда читал тихо, почти что незаметно. У него никогда не было глупой привычки облизывать пальцы, смачно причмокивая, спешно перелистывать страницы, подминать их края дабы не утруждать себя запоминанием каких-то там чисел. Не будь у него настолько тонкий слух, игнис с трудом мог бы отыскать его в полутёмном помещении комнаты: у стола, где чародей при свете свечей просматривал свои давние рукописи и собранные из разных уголков континента материалы, всегда потрескивал тихо камин, от которого веяло приятным жаром.

— Мастер Вивьен снова думает о чём-то своём? — опускается на устеленное волчьей шкурой кресло воин, когда находит его прикосновением и старой памятью.

Делмар помнил многое, насколько позволяли его возможности. В особенности старался рыцарь уловить те редкие ночные разговоры, когда юноша не шептал змеино на своём колдунском древнем языке, не вычерчивает что-то в воздухе ловкими жестами пальцев или чем-то неприятно скрипучим на земле, не убегал в свои заснеженные чащи. Поистине были прекрасные такие моменты, прекрасные и бесценные. Приоткрывалось воину то, что скрывалось за непостоянной завесой вьюги.

— Ты слишком слаб, друг, лучше потрать это время на сон, — отвечает Вивьен утомлённо, позволяя проявить себе слабость.

Делмар не усомнится в нём, не разочаруется и не удивиться. Он был надёжен — именно тот игнис, кому можно и следует доверять. Перед ним чародей может не играть в Мастера, в которого они все верят и на которого надеяться. Вивьен Хоулетт вовсе не так хорош, каким видят его люди.

— Расскажи о ней, Вивьен. Мастер знает, что рыцарь не сможет заснуть без его легенд: о Стуже, о Повелителях, о Цитадели.

Жаром обдаёт кожу, шерсть кресла на ощупь мягкая, приятная. Мгновения собеседник молчит, перебирает сшитые в одно бумаги и делает это по-привычному бережно. Старые книги требовали к себе подобного отношения, иначе могли оскорбиться и, кто знает, даже развалится на истлевшие листья, унеся с собой труды своих создателей.

— Что ж, если это действительно поможет, — оборачивается молодой игнис, дабы окинуть ночного гостя беглым взглядом, — то будь по-твоему.

Смольные волосы рыцаря больше не липнут к коже, пропитанные влагой и кровью. От некогда сшитой нитками раны на лбу остался только шрам: но мужину они лишь красят, а воина — уж тем более. Не сказать, что Вивьен был согласен с подобным порядком вещей, но исправить нравы местных он не мог. Приходилось только привыкать к их простоте и, самую малость, дикарству.

«И глаза всё такие же странные, — невольно отмечает себе, будто не видел Делмара вот уже целую вечность, — В одном синева, в другом — оттенок серебра. Тем не менее, слепы они в равной степени».

Подобно ненужным мыслям чародей убирает за ухо очередную непослушную прядь рыжих волос, непозволительно ярких и совершенно неподходящих его образу устрашающего Мастера колдовства, подчиняющего себе холода и бури. Толком игнис даже не помнил, что до этого он читал в очередной раз и тщетно пытался вбить в свой уставший мозг, отдаваясь иному занятию: рассказам о судьбе, о страсти, о боли, с которых всё и началось, завязалось.

Вивьен читает неторопливо, тихо, да и кажется рыцарю, что он и вовсе не читает. Но Делмар не обращает на это особое внимание: лишь слушает мягкий южанский акцент, с которым речь чародея всё больше напоминает ему прекраснейшую колыбель. Так ему в последний раз пели лишь звёзды на ночном небе.

* * *

**3\. Get Some Sleep**

Свечи гаснут от дуновения ветра, и темнота накрывает их своим мягким покровом, скрывая от звёзд, луны и любопытных глаз. Ночи в Фарвелле холодные, мороз оставляет на окнах свои морозные знаки, так и норовит ухватиться кусючим сквозняком за спящих. Сделать ему этого не дают: сплетёнными в заклинание мыслью и магией чародей отгоняет его куда подальше, дабы не кусал им надоедливо кожу.

— Мастеру нужен отдых, а рыцарь просто желает помочь, — начинает Делмар тихо, в своей привычной манере. Начинает, но продолжить ему не дают.

— Рыцарю стоит меньше говорить, — обвивает колдун шею нависшего над ним воина, привыкая зрением к непроглядной темноте комнаты.

Безмолвно игнис соглашается с ним, давая волю самым потаённым чувствам. Вопреки своей воинственной натуре, юнец удивительно нежен и мягок в своих действиях. Он целует губы Вивьена осторожно, с подкупающей искренностью и неловкостью, пока руки его изучают изгибы тела, колючий плед, оставшуюся на нём одежду. Колдун вздрагивает от неторопливых прикосновений: совершенно открытый, простой, настоящий. Не видит смысла скрывать и без того очевидную усталость, переполнявшую его спустя долгие дни исследований, поисков, раздумий. Хоулетт действительно нуждался в отдыхе, пусть и отрицал эту мысль из уст деревенщины, считая подобное отношение к себе непозволительной роскошью. Он не достоин этой нежности, с которой незрячий осыпает поцелуями его лицо, шею, руки. Делмар слишком наивен, слишком доверчив к нему и от этого в груди его щекочет что-то светлое, тёплое, от чего чародей и сам будто тает. Доброта рыцаря для него — это слишком великая ценность.

— Забудь, — выдыхает любовник тяжело, мягко проводя пальцами по огненным кудрям Мастера, — Не думай об этом, не нужно.

Он всегда был таким: понимающим, отважным и слепым. Или же делал вид, что не понимал, пусть подобную мысль рассматривал Хоулетт в последнюю очередь. Взамен Делмар умел как никто другой разглядеть его чувства — и юноша прислушался к нему, заставил себя отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, а ощущения заиграли в нём по-иному: тянущей сладкой негой. Последней разборчивой мыслью в голове чародея стало то, что с подобными вечерними нежностями, — от которых всё тело наливается расслабленностью и жаром, — он бы и мог изменить своей привычке посвящать драгоценные минуты сна самоистязаниям, мыслям, несбыточным мечтам.

Темнота накрывает их своим мягким покровом. Ночи в Фарвелле холодные, но сегодняшняя — удивительное исключение из правил. Игнисов переполняет тепло какого-то нового, совершенно чудного чувства, колющегося пледа и объятий, в которых они беспечно засыпают. В переполняющих их нежности они забывают обо всём, впадая в омут сна.

* * *

**4\. Five Minutes Away**

Слёзы — капли хрусталя, разбивающиеся об острие встречного ветра. Сапоги проваливаются в снег, оставляют за собой следы на несколько секунд, прежде чем метель заметёт их белоснежными крупицами-снежинками. Лёд будто впивается в сердце, режет плоть и вырывает изнутри все чувства: горькие, болезненные, ненужные.

Так будет лучше для всех. Пусть лучше душа его опустеет, потухнет и больше ничто не потревожит её охладевшие угли. Юноше кажется, будто сейчас они выжигают его изнутри, отдаваясь острой болью в груди и горечью пепла на губах.

— Подожди! Остановись же ты, прошу!

Вивьен знает этот голос, и умоляет себя бежать, не оглядываться, не слушать. Что бы не случилось, он знает, что не сможет отказать и пойти против чувства, что из разу в раз бьётся внутри него сильнее, невыносимее. От заветной свободы его отделяют пять минут ходьбы, не больше, и метель выведет его к заветной тропе. Чародей помнит лишь то, что когда-то она вела к перекрёстку, а там уже — большие города, дорога без возврата.

— Я принёс сюда только смерть! — оборачивается он и кричит отчаянно во всё горло. — И тебе я принесу только беды. Одумайся, Делмар, возвращайся в город — пока у тебя есть на то шанс.

— Нет!

Игнис идёт к нему упёрто, непоколебимо, пусть и ориентировался на один только голос. Метель свистит, завывает, всем видом своим хочет помешать ему дойти, желает сбить с ног. Останавливает её только арканское шипение колдуна: оскорблённо она пускает снежинки, подобно пыли, в глаза, и затихает ненадолго, предупреждая юношу воем в ответ. Хоулетт понимает её, обещает что-то на всё том же языке более ласково, и обрисовывает пальцами таинственный символ в воздухе. Искры волшебства рассыпаются и исчезают.

— Почему ты так добр ко мне после всего, что случилось? Ты был одной ногой на дне озера, если бы я не вытащил тебя. Ты был в пяти минутах от казни, если бы они не заступились за тебя.

Минуты истекают секундами сквозь пальцы, северные ветра только и ждут своего часа. Только колдовство и держит их за поводья, чтобы они не сорвались, раздирая холодными укусами кожу и оттесняя их сильными порывами по сторонам. Делмар хватает юношу за руку, будто всё ещё боится, что он исчезнет, как иллюзия, мираж.

— Мастер нужен вовсе не рыцарю, — говорит спешно, спутано, дрожащим голосом, — Рыцарь уже мёртв: он погиб там, в лесу, от человеческого безразличия. Ты нужен мне: тому Делмару, который сейчас перед тобой, сгоревший и воскрешённый. Я не могу сказать тебе, почему верю, почему люблю. Но знаю, что как и у меня, так и у тебя здесь больше никого нет. Мы не сможем выжить иначе.

Вивьен знает, что этого не может быть, но его не покидало навязчивое ощущение чужого взгляда. Время теряет смысл, течёт своим чередом, пока Хоулетт вглядывается в лицо незрячего: чудные разноцветные глаза, ровный нос, бледная кожа вновь румяная от мороза, тонкие губы сжаты, обветрены…

— Может, ты и прав, — смиренно отзывается Хоулетт, — Время покажет.

Ветра снова воют, играют, но для них становиться уже слишком поздно. Влюбленные хватаются друг за друга, как за последнюю надежду, и в душе чародея снова трещат угли, горит знакомое чувство. Возможно, они пожалеют об этом, проклянут этот день, и возненавидят друг друга за это решение, но уж точно не сегодня.

— И вправду, время покажет.

* * *

**8\. I’ll Protect You**

Единственное, что видел перед собой Делмар — всепоглощающую пустоту. Не потому, что впал в бессознательное состояние после того, как приложили его по голове чем-то тяжёлым и тупым, а потому что не видел всю сознательную жизнь. Этим они и пользовались: обшаривали карманы в поисках чего интересного, переговаривались между собой на блатном жаргоне и, наверняка, разглядывали его на предмет того, к чему можно было бы придраться.

— Эй, алло, — подходит к полусогнувшемуся от боли незрячему один из их шайки, ничем не примечательный на фоне остальных, — Ты как, живой?

Делмар не видит махающей перед ним руки, не может уследить за ней взглядом. Конечно, юноша понимает, что они хотят этим хотят сделать, но ничего с этим поделать не может. Слышит только шорохи движений, шаги, чей-то идиотский смешок.

— Сатри, да он никак слепошара! — по видимому, эта остроумная реплика принадлежит самому умному и сообразительному из всей шайки.

— Заткнись, долбоёб! Знаешь, что с нами будет, если нас запалят? Валить надо! — подаёт признаки минимальной мозговой активности второй.

— Да ты просто зассал, — отзывается третий, разминая пальцы, — Раз начали, братки, надо заканчивать. А то чо как не мужики.

— Тихо вы, кто-то идёт сюда. Кому как, а мне неприятности не нужны, — в конце концов говорит четвёртый, первым давая дёру с места преступления.

Делмар не может сказать точно, но остальные, по-видимому, решили всё-таки последовать его совету. Шаги уже другие, незнакомые стремительно приближались к нему, и за этот вечер молодой человек был уже готов абсолютно ко всему. Не исключал даже вероятности того, что этот прохожий заберёт у него последние вещи, которые показались тем хулиганам ненужными или же попросту неинтересными.

— Ты как, слышишь меня? Встать можешь?

Голос кажется ему неимоверно знакомым, вот только незрячий не может припомнить, где же слышал его раньше. Мысли сейчас ему даются с трудом: затылок всё ещё отдаётся глухой болью после недавнего удара, щека горит после резкого и крайне неудачного соприкосновения с асфальтом, не говоря уже о том, как паршиво было на душе. Ничего восхитительного в том, что его избили и ограбили на ровном месте, Делмар при всём желании найти не мог. Зато так неожиданно нагрянувшей помощи юноша обрадовался тут же, кивая всякий раз в знак согласия.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит незнакомец успокаивающе, помогая ему встать, — Всё будет хорошо. Отведём тебя в ближайший травмпункт, на всякий пожарный. А там уже разберёмся во всём.

* * *

Внутри Вивьен воет, кричит, метёт от переполняющей его злости. С каждым ударом костяшки пальцев болят всё больше, но он совершенно не жалеет об этом — лишь убеждается лишний раз, что так этому ублюдку и нужно.

Первый — за то, что посмел извергнуть хоть одно грубое слово по отношению к его бесценному, доброму, наивному Делмару, оказавшемуся не в том месте и не в то время.

Второй — за тот удар в затылок, который мог стать для незрячего роковым, последним. И пусть он не стал им, но лишь по нелепой для этого тупоголового дурня, который даже сдачи толком дать не может, случайности.

Третий — отправляет противника, а нокаут, по крайней мере на последний час. Хоулетт сдувает со своего лица прядь красных волос, ещё с пылу с жару способный рассказать каждому из своих уличных коллег всё, что думает о них прямо здесь и сейчас.

— И так будет с каждым, — рычит Вивьен подобно хищнику, обороняющему своё на добычу, — Кто тронет его хоть пальцем. Понятно объясняю?

Все трое неуверенно кивнули, прежде чем скрыться за гаражами вместе со своим падшим товарищем. И порой Вивьену казалось, что лучше бы эти ребята вместо грабежа подались бы в профессиональный спорт. Отличные получились бы бегуны, настоящие олимпийцы.

* * *

От холодного компресса к коже Вивьену стало легче самую малость — синяк всё ещё давал знать о себе болезненными ощущениями. Он бы и не сидел тут уже как полчаса с этой абсолютно неудобной штукой на своём лбу, оставив всё на волю случая с предлогом «до свадьбы заживёт», если бы не одно существенное «но».

— Да помню я, что дальше либо мазями, либо гениальными народными средствами твоей матушки, — устало проговаривает Хоулетт, когда его лицо бережно ощупывают чужие руки.

Только Делмару он согласен позволить подобные нежности — и вовсе не только потому, что подобным образом незрячий проявлял заботу. На самом деле Вивьену прикосновения подобные были неимоверно приятны, и они же для юноши служили наградой куда большей, чем он мог себе представить.

— Знаю, подобное просить бесполезно… Но прошу тебя, Вивьен, будь осторожнее. Мне нравится это ничуть не больше, чем тебе, — мягко целует брюнет его щёки, от чего Хоулетт невольно краснеет, чувствуя жар на своём лице.

— Я постараюсь, — в ответ проводит бережно по уже зажившей щеке Делмара юноша, очерчивая движениями скулы, — Если не для себя, то уж для тебя точно.

* * *

**15\. Something’s Broken**

Он шепчет ей, говорит, и зло отзывается покорно, подхватывает руки, а в пляске идут они вместе по льду, рисуя на ветру снежные узоры. Дыхание свободы — свежее, морозное, от него дурманит голову. Холод ему не страшен. Пальцы не коченеют от её прикосновений, ресницы белеют от снежинок, маленьких и искусно вырезбленных из льда. Он — тот, кто властвует над зимой, а значит и над Стужей.

Морозная кровь Повелителей течёт в его венах.

* * *

— «Джейми доставит тебе это письмо и прочитает всё до последнего слова». Конечно, у меня и нет другого выхода, — возмущается посланник в медвежей шубе, но вскоре откашливается, продолжает, — «Дорогой Делмар, я смогу вернутся в Севилию не скоро. Я чувствую, что мои поиски Сабеллы подходит к концу, а с ней я найду и Повелителей. Истина будет в моих руках, нас больше не будут преследовать. Если, конечно, план мой окажется действенен на практике».

Дикарь в одеждах из лесного зверя вновь прерывает своё чтение, отпивая из кружки крепкого хмельного напитка. Слепец не возразил, лишь обдумывая, настолько ли уверен чародей в своих действиях. Делмар знал его уже не первый год, а потому верить своим предчувствиям привык.

— Продолжайте, — опережает очевидный вопрос хозяин жилища.

— Конечно, конечно, — отзывается в ответ хриплый голос перевёртыша, зачитывая письмо дальше, — Вот. «Скажу по правде, я чертовски устал. Не могу дождаться того дня, когда вернусь к тебе и снова почувствую тепло очага. Хочу уже услышать твой голос и почувствовать твои руки. Стужа идёт за мной по пятам и не сводит с меня своих пристальных глаз».

Почти ощутимо Делмар чувствует его страх. Как дрожат его руки, когда он вдыхает морозный воздух, заставляет себя сдержатся. Хотя бы для того, чтобы кричащие слова воплотились в разборчивый и ровный почерк. Джереми должен был понять каждое слово на всеобщей речи, передать их в целости и сохранности чужому разуму.

— «Я бы хотел сказать ещё многое, но мне не хватит чернила, времени и этого листа, чтобы сделать нечто подобное. Скажу только одно: сдаваться в её объятия я не собираюсь. Прошу только, береги себя до того момента, когда мы снова встретимся. Только ты и придаёшь мне сил. Твой Вивьен».

Мурашками забродили по коже. Слепец не знал, был то страх либо нечто иное, отдающееся тревогой в груди от воспоминаний о чужом голосе. Знал только, что чувство это охватывает его всё больше, сковывая движения и путая мысли.

— Благодарю тебя за то, что ты делаешь для нас, друг, — молвит Делмар искренне, не скрывая смятения на своём лице. — Оставайся столько, сколько потребуется. Ты гость в этом доме, но в рамках разумного.

— Конечно, милсдарь. Никаких следов и вони, я помню.

Как только гость покинул его комнатушку, незрячий лишь сильнее укутался в тёплые одежды, пока мир исчезал за окном и терялся в ночной темноте. Делмар хотел бы взяться за меч, как во времена далёкой юности: тогда он хотя бы видел, пусть и не всегда в равной степени хорошо. Но сейчас он понимает, что не может. Перед его глазами только пустота, извечная и необъятная. Такой, как он, не сможет спасти в этом мире даже себя. От этой мысли внутри бывшего рыцаря что-то звонко раскололось, отдаваясь болью внутри.

* * *

**18\. First Kiss**

Дивное солнце взошло на небосвод раскалённой звездой, и мир после холодной ночи стал чуточку теплее.

Поленья в костре тихо трещат себе, тлеют и стремительно обращаются в угли. Сон одолел Делмара уже под утро, и потому он не услышал тихих шагов и свежести мяты. Гость не хотел беспокоить его раньше времени.

Делмар снов не видел уже давно, с тех пор как ослеп окончательно на восемнадцатый год своей жизни. Но он чувствовал то, чего видящие чувствовать были не способны: далёкое завывание горного ветра и мёртвую землю под ногами. В такие моменты он был словно не тут, в своём доме, а переживал заново ощущения прошлого и снова оказывался в снегу, где пахло лишь смертью и гарью. Лицо незрячего всё было мокрое, но только спустя мгновения он понимает, что это от жара и пота. От костра всё так же веяло теплом.

— Прости, не хотел будить тебя раньше, — чувствует на своём лбу чужую руку, бережно убирающую со лба непослушные пряди.

Незрячий узнаёт этот голос сразу же, и слышит в подтверждение своих мыслей помесь морозных трав и свежести мяты. Делмар узнал бы этот запах где угодно, именно потому чародей и носит с собой этот букет ароматов.

— Рыцарь боялся, что уже никогда не почувствует эти травы снова.

Едва уловимо за привлекающей внимание смесью Делмар чувствовал аромат чужой кожи. Безо всяких трав и мяты так пах по-настоящему мастер, и почувствовать этот запах незрячий мог только так, вблизи, когда руки могут дотронутся до обветренной холодной кожи лица. Происходит всё само собой, они и не успевают толком что-то сообразить: касаются губ друг друга неуверенно, пальцы рыцаря перебирают огненные волосы чародея, и тревога покидает их хоть ненадолго, на один тёплый день в холодном году.

Пламя камина пляшет свой танец на древесных углях.


	3. 20 (не совсем AU) Romantic Challenge | Игорь/Рубен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по челленджу с Девиантарта: http://british-prophetess.deviantart.com/art/20-Themes-Challenge-Alternative-Universe-Romance-288736515

> 5\. Tape Won’t Fix It — Слэш, совсем немного Ангста; ещё одна попытка в R;  
  
6\. Faint Recognition — Слэш, Флафф, Романтика, всё хорошо и радужно; PG-13;  
  
7\. Big Mouth — Джен, номинально Гет и Слэш, и всё снова нехорошо, ведь это же Ромвард; PG-13;  
  
9\. Learning To Love — Слэш, Романтика, Фэнтези; PG-13; Фэнтези AU  
  
11\. Scented Letters — преСлэш, Романтика; самый обычный G  
  
12\. Two Dreamers — Слэш, Повседневность, ламповые посиделки за чаем; G  
  
14\. Gentle Strength — Слэш, Hurt/Comfort, Фэнтези; вроде как R, но я не уверена; Фэнтези AU  
  
17\. Time Apart — Слэш, немного Ангст и UST; PG-13

**5\. Tape Won’t Fix It**

  
_Таймлайн (для ориентира в хронологии происходящего): спустя несколько лет после последнего разрыва, у обоих — своя жизнь и заботы. Хедканончики о том, что в возрасте 30 лет Рубен невероятно схож своим властным характером со своей матерью._  
  
Мужчина чувствует, как шёлковая лента сдавливает его шею сильнее, а дышать становиться труднее. Любовник понимает всё без лишних слов: ослабляет хватку, давая раскрасневшемуся в тон ленте художнику вздохнуть полной грудью, с облегчением. Происходящее его забавляет.  
  
* * *  
  
Они снимают одежду в спешке, отрывая пуговицы и надрывая ткань. Складывается ощущение, словно в любой момент готовы разодрать друг друга как хищники, звери, борются за главенство. Романов — из чувства собственного достоинства, высокого самомнения и желания завладеть чужим телом. Онгинский — из странной жажды искусать, сломить, заставить почувствовать всё то, что когда-то по вине художника испытывал сам. Мужчины не говорят об этом, но чувствуют, и жажда Онгинского оказывается сильнее.  
  
Игорь даёт связать свои руки, не вымолвив ни слова недовольства, ни насмешки. «Играет в молчанку», — подмечает себе Рубен, принимая это условие игры. Он не знает, ворковал ли художник другим женщинам о любви, говорил ли лестные комплименты, да и знать особо и не хотел. В мыслях Романова он слышал другое: «Тебя я больше не обману».  
  
«Несомненно», — отвечает ему с лёгком ухмылкой на устах, — «Не обманешь».  
  
* * *  
  
Мужчина чувствует вкус собственной крови во рту. Рубен целует его равно, кусает болезненно, чтобы затем снова утопить в водовороте чувства, страсти, эмоций. Чёрная помада смазана на лице натурщика, она остаётся на губах художника тёмными следами. Её следы ещё останутся на шее, груди, бёдрах, но это позже, когда они налюбуются чертами лиц, насытятся вкусом губ, прервут свою дуэль взглядов. Тщетно Игорь ещё пытается продолжить спор, выбороть своё законное право. Ответом ему служит лишь очередной укус, на этот раз в плечо: реванша не будет.  
  
Чувства Рубена смешиваются с чужими, помесь эта пьянит разум гуще всякого напитка. Натурщик не признает этого в голос, но что-то особенное было в подобном буйстве эмоций. Катализатором этой химической реакции служит ни алкоголь, ни наркотики, ни что-либо ещё в том же роде. Всё намного проще и, быть может, прозаичнее.  
  
Они не знали точно, была ли это ненависть, страсть, мимолётный азарт. Но уверенны, что чувство это сильнее всякого рассудка и здравого смысла.  
  
* * *  
  
Романов просит в последний раз, когда пальцами брюнет бродит по спине, пояснице, бёдрам. В карих глазах Рубен видит желание, мольбу, противоречущую громкому протесту мыслей.  
  
«Мы ещё можем остановится», — а у самого кожа дрожит от его прикосновений, лицо всё красное, что даже не видно бледных веснушек, и приоткрыты развратно искусанные губы.  
  
Может, при дневном свете он и кажется многим непокорным зверем, настигающим одну добычу за другой, но от ночи не утаиться не один секрет. Хищник становится жертвой в его руках: стонет в сладостной истоме, запоминает каждое мгновение удовольствия, пока тело горит и ломит от переполняющего возбуждения. Рубен лишь дразнит его нарочно медленными ласками, от чего Игорь злиться, готов уже сорваться, мысли его кричат сплошными грязными ругательствами, и натурщик замирает.  
  
Замирает для того, чтобы вновь впиться в манящие губы, дать Романову желанное и больше не томить их обоих долгими прелюдиями. Они прижимаются к друг другу как никогда близко, обдают жаром тел, и задыхаются близостью, азартом, соблазном. Мышцы ноют, сокращаются, тянет странным удовольствием ниже поясницы, и художник теряет от этого голову ещё больше. Мужчины не сдерживают стонов, и Рубен что-то злостно шепчет на ухо неразборчиво, тянет с силой рыжие волосы, пристально смотрит в глаза.  
  
Он хочет знать его мысли. Он желает чувствовать его эмоции. Он стремится потерять над собой контроль.  
  
* * *  
  
В жаре, дрожи и тянущем удовольствии любовники забывают про мир и вражду, эхом отдаётся звон связывающей их цепи судьбы. Они могут разбить всё, снова попытаться скрепить себя нитями, скрепками, скотчем. Могут, но толку от этого мало: вопреки желанию судьбы никакие алые ленты больше не исправят того, что мужчины сами натворили.  
  
Поутру они разойдутся, позабыв про ослепившую их страсть.

* * *

**6\. Faint Recognition**  
  
_Таймлайн: юношеские годы, когда Игорь был весьма амбициозным художником, а Рубену нужно было где-то подрабатывать._  
  
Утром солнце тёплое, ласковое и пробуждает художника своими мягкими лучиками сквозь светлые шторы. Чувствует знакомый запах: ночная птица его уже успела встать и во всю хозяйничала в их общей квартире, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами. Мужчина хочет встать, подкрасться со спины незаметно, но кроватная гравитация снова придавливает его одеялом к матрасу, и веки сами собой снова слипаются спросонья.  
  
— Не притворяйся, Игорь, — отдаётся эхом в коридоре, слышит приближающиеся шаги, — Я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
  
Романов недовольно бурчит что-то себе под нос, но сдёрнутое с него одеяло оказалось аргументом куда более убедительным. Встаёт Игорь с неохотой, и от чего-то напоминает юноше сонного кота: развалился лениво на полматраса, щурится хитро карими глазами, и волосы расстелены по подушке яркими апельсиновыми завитками.  
  
— Уже встаю-ю, — лениво протягивает мужчина.  
  
Спешить художник не собирался. Приятнее было ему наблюдать, как Онгинский потягивается сладко в чужой белоснежной рубашке, и в волосах его тёмных уже мелькает светло-кофейное перо — странный аксессуар, которым натурщик его, тем не менее, дорожил. У Рубена всегда при себе было множество рукодельных безделушек. И ни одного украшения из золота.  
  
* * *  
  
Яичница, пара гренок, чашка чая — стандартный набор на завтрак, который мало-мальски выходил у натурщика съедобным. Большего Романов и не просил, вполне довольный тем фактом, что кто-то из его близкого окружения проявляет к нему подобную заботу. Конечно, если не брать в учёт Еву, но это уже само собой разумеющееся исключение.  
  
— Всё ты обо мне знаешь, Рубен, — задумчиво смотрит на растекающийся желток мужчина, будто ища в нём ответы на свои многочисленные вопросы, — А я вот о тебе знаю не так уж и много.  
  
— И что бы ты хотел узнать? — спрашивает заинтересованно, откусывая кусок сладкого хлеба.  
  
С улицы веет лёгкой прохладой, подавая обманчивую надежду на приближающиеся дожди. Игорь ему не верит: знает, что днём снова наступит невыносимая жара и духота, а это — лишь насмешка погоды. Слишком хорошо он знал повадки их городка.  
  
— Много у меня вопросов, — говорит спустя минуту молчания, загадочно улыбаясь, — Всех за раз не задать. И всё же, давно хотел узнать — почему ты так золото не любишь?  
  
— Жжётся оно, — отвечает Онгинский так, будто это что-то само собою разумеющееся, — при чём очень больно. Считай, это что-то вроде аллергии.  
  
— А солнце? Оно-то чем тебе не угодило?  
  
Рубен хотел было начать болтать о том, что лучи его ещё хуже, чем тот металл, что оно не даёт взлететь ему свободно под самыми облаками, что оставляет оно после себя неприятные ожоги, стоит потерять бдительность. Но сдержался. Не хотел выдавать себя раньше времени.  
  
— Дело в коже. Она ко всему такая чувствительная, а в особенности — к летнему солнцу. Приходится, как ты любишь говорить, «прихорашиваться», чтобы ты потом мог к ней спокойно прикасаться.  
  
— Значит, никакого солнца и золота, — отпивает художник тёплый чай, самую малость остывший за пару минут разговора. — Что ж, учту, когда буду подбирать тебе… Подарок.  
  
Мужчина тоже что-то недоговаривает, и это не ускользает от внимания юноши. С другой стороны, и он знал далеко не всё о своём художнике: им ещё есть что наверстать и восполнить. К счастью, времени у них на это ещё предостаточно, взять хотя бы сегодняшний день — под палящее солнце никто из этой квартиры не высунется точно.

* * *

**7\. Big Mouth**

— Не слишком ли много я хочу? — спрашивает Онгинский холодно, оглядывая гостя с ног до головы, — Скорее, подобные вопросы следует задавать мне, Романов. Не слишком ли много ты просишь?

Даже спустя много лет знакомства мужчины всё ещё стоили друг друга, соревнуясь в упёртости. Когда-то ведущим в этой пляске был Игорь: нарушающий любые мыслимые и немыслимые правила, непозволительно очаровывающий и при всём этом далеко не всегда выходящий сухим из воды. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока его любознательный и милый мальчишка Рубен не стал кем-то совершенно другим и не узнаваемым.

— Только прошу, не начинай вспоминать о прошлом. — остужает его пыл художник, — Ребёнку это знать не обязательно.

— О, я и не собирался, дорогой друг, — делает Рубен особенный акцент на двух последних словах. — Иначе это затянется на очень долгое время. Так уж и быть, забирай все свои подаренные побрякушки, мне они не нужны. Больше не нужны.

— Поверь, я бы не просил этого, если бы… — уже начинал было оправдываться Романов, но его тут же дёргает за ткань куртки миниатюрная ручка. Браслеты на ней тихо позвякивают бусинами и мелкими украшениями.

Поздно. Рубен перестаёт перебирать в руках рубиновые чётки, — художник их прежде никогда не видел, — и смотрит на выглядывающее из-за спины собеседника личико задумчиво, холодно. Девчушка боится сделать неверное движение, взглянуть на него неправильно, и попросту замирает с испугом в глазах. Таких знакомых, голубых глазах, цвет которых разбавляет контрастная серая помесь, от чего приобрели они почти что ледяной оттенок.

— Гляжу, у тебя снова проблемы с твоей… Супругой, — оговаривается, когда чуть ли не забывает про присутствие в комнате испуганной малышки. — Что, снова просит от тебя больше, чем ты можешь себе позволить?

Для Онгинского не было секретом, что Фадеева зачастую ожидала от своего ухажёра слишком многого. Сперва казалось это исключительно финансов, в любом случае необходимых для спокойной жизни. На протяжении многих лет она забирала всё больше, пожирая постепенно его время, свободу и последнюю надежду на то, что все беды они переживут и выберутся из любой западни. Всё оказалось не так просто, как в его теряющих свой шарм картинах, и не так счастливо, как в её романтических поэмах. Всё больше Рубен чувствует, что он скучает. По тем временам, когда они любили, ненавидели, расставались, сходились, а их странные взаимоотношения можно было сравнить только с вечно изменяющейся бурей. Он чувствует это и сейчас, но понимает, что им с Романовым вернуть это будет не так-то и просто, если в этом есть какой-либо смысл.

— Ты же знаешь её, Рубен, — на лице Игоря лукавая улыбка, — Она так просто не позволила бы мне видится с Агатой. Но, если я должен заплатить подобную цену, я сделаю это.

— Кем ты стал, друг мой, кем ты стал, — рассуждает птица, перебирая множественные шкатулки, высматривая перстни, броши, браслеты из серебра, — В наше время ты был совершенно другой. Буйный, свободолюбивый, непокорный. Тогда ты вызывал в моём сердце восторг, но сейчас твой несчастный взгляд вызывает во мне только жалость. Не думай, что я не заметил.

Заканчивая с украшениями, невольно Онгинский и сам придался тем давним воспоминаниям, когда жизнь при всём своём хаосе казалась неимоверно прекрасной и занимательной. Он и сам не заметил, как задумался о чём-то своём, и выдернул из мыслей только чужой тоненький голосок:

— Дядя Рубен, почему ты такой грустный?

Мужчина берёт в руки миниатюрную шкатулку из дерева, расписанную красочными узорами, и оборачивается к Романовым удивлённо, непонимающе.

— С чего бы это? Со мной всё в порядке, маленькая любопытная Агата.

— Нет, дяденька, врёшь. И папа тоже врёт, что маму любит. Просто говорить не хочешь, но я знаю, что это не так.

Девчушка уже боится, что позволила себе слишком много смелости, когда Рубен направился к ней решительным шагом. Конечно, Игорь в любой момент готов был бы заслонить свою дочурку, защитить от его гнева, но страхи обоих оказались напрасны.

— Такая юная и такая проницательная, — присаживается перед ней на корточки “грозный и ужасный” Онгинский, дабы быть на одном уровне с низенькой для своего возраста Агатой, — У меня есть на то свои причины. Сейчас я не могу рассказать тебе всего, да ты и не поймёшь.

— А когда подрасту? Тогда я пойму, да?

— Да, именно так. «Повзрослеешь — поймёшь». Терпеть не могу эту поговорку, но так оно и есть.

В конце концов Рубен вздохнул тяжело, вручая девчушке скромную маленькую шкатулку с серебряными украшениями внутри. На мгновение младшая Романова заглядывает в его светлые глаза, осматривает его бледное лицо, отросшие тёмные пряди и понимает, что не так уж он страшен, как рисовало её воображение. Возможно, уставший, одинокий, грустный, но уж никак не ужасный. Девочке хотелось взбодрить его, но мужчина уже выпрямился и снова спешил надеть свою маску невозмутимости.

— Что ж, иди корми свою ненаглядную дальше. И не учи девочку нахлебничеству, а то ещё подастся в мать.

Поблагодарив его, семейство в неполном составе уже было отправилось к выходу, как вдруг художник услышал неожиданные слова, брошенные ему в след:

— Если что-то случится, вы всегда можете прийти сюда. В любое время.

Игорь не ответил, но девочка прекрасно увидела на его лице улыбку. И что-то подсказывало ей, что вернутся сюда они ещё не раз.

* * *

**9\. Learning To Love**  
  
«Он прекрасен».  
  
Игорь Севильский понимает это неожиданно, когда дневное солнце непривычно ярко освещает комнату сквозь маленькие оконца. Рубен не любит его тёплых лучей и кутается плотнее в покрывало, прижимаясь к самой стене. Спит неимоверно беспечно, открывая мужчине незащищенные крепкими перьями спину, шею, тыл. Будь ему нужно, взломщик уже воспользовался бы подобным шансом, но что-то подсказывает ему обратное: даже при всём желании совершить он подобного не мог. Ни за любые награды, ни под страхом угроз.  
  
Привязываться к людям Севильскому опасно. Он руководствовался этой мыслью всегда, когда покидал очередную спящую поэтессу, плутовку, чародейку, с которой ему пришлось забыться в эту ночь. Игорь прекрасно умел играть на струнах их пылких сердец, сказать нужное сладкое словцо, от которого мечтательная натура поверит в реальность спетой им сказки, и завлекал их своим мастерством в танец, самозабвенный и полный чувства. Так должно было быть и в этот раз: он облачился бы в свою одежду из подавляющих слабый свет кожи теней, прокрался бы тихо к двери халупы и растворился бы прежде, чем юнец успел бы что-то понять. Но что-то не позволяло ему встать, покинуть это тёплое «гнёздышко» в лесу, отвлечься от созидания ворочащегося во сне ворона. Да и чего таить, вору этого и не хотелось.  
  
Ему кажется это странным, непривычным — так просто смотреть на спящее лицо, пока руки сами собой проводят по волосам, мелкому шраму на лбу, щекам. Кожа у Рубена совсем бледная, как тот снег за окном, и хоть сколько-то тёплая.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сонно открывает сребные глаза Рубен, и мужчина вдруг чувствует себя непривычно воодушевлённо.  
  
— Доброе, пташка, — улыбается Севильский как никогда искренне, радостно.  
  
Его радости юноша не разделяет. Скорее, на его лице спустя секунды пробуждения читается беспокойство, вполне себе осознанное и серьёзное.  
  
— Я слышу твою тревогу, — усаживается на кровати Рубен поудобнее, будто настраиваясь на серьёзный разговор, — и твои мысли шумят не меньше.  
  
— Прости, — отзывается Игорь чуть виновато, — Просто это всё слишком… Необычно для меня.  
  
Севильский не понимает, что за буря разразилась в его прежде спокойном сердце. Чувства в нём всё такие же свежие, не исчезли вместе с ночной страстью — они всё ещё разжигают огонь внутри него, от чего в груди отдаётся жаром нечто совсем новое и незнакомое. То, чего он тайно желал и боялся больше всего.  
  
— Я не знаю, Рубен, — опускает взгляд Севильский на свои руки, — Я боюсь, что спустя время мы пожалеем об этой затее. И я по глупости причиню тебе боль.  
  
В отличие от взломщика, Рубен понимает всё прекрасно. Он чувствует жар в его груди, сомнение в голосе, но главное — желание в душе. Такие вещи искренние, неповторимые, и поют из самых глубин сердца. Подделать их невозможно.  
  
— Но тогда мы будем жалеть о том, что даже не попробовали, — говорит ворон мягко, подбадривающе, — так почему бы лучше не рискнуть? Ведь второго шанса нам может и не выпасть.  
  
«А там уж разберёмся», — безмолвно соглашается Игорь, прежде чем обнять свою птицу за плечи. — «Тогда, как насчёт второго акта нашего спектакля?»  
  
«В другой раз, Севильский», — отвечает категорично ворон, — «Как ты любишь говорить, день — время для “других разговоров”. Мы ещё не обсудили твой воровской план».

* * *

**11\. Scented Letters**

_ По задумке письмо Игорю должен был писать именно Рубен, но тут это не упоминается. Как и опровергать, так и подтверждать подобный факт не стану, так как вся соль именно в догадках._

От конверта веяло дорогими женскими духами: Игорь не мог различить, какими именно, но пахли они лёгкой сладостью и нежностью цветов. Ненавязчивый, но узнаваемый аромат.

Ещё более художник не мог представить себе, что за прекрасная дама могла оставить ему подобное послание. Бывало так, что в студенческие годы Романову доставляли письма влюблённых в его талант и красоту девушек, но явление это было само по себе крайне редкое. А значит, загадочная леди наверняка романтична и, что вероятно, начитанна. Спешить с подобными выводами Романов не спешил.

— «Дорогой Игорь, — зачитывает вслух мужчина, не видя причин стеснятся перед кем-либо в пустующей мастерской, — Я наблюдаю за Вами уже долгое время. И есть слова, которые я больше не могу держать в своей голове. Прошу, выслушайте мой крик души».

Раскрытая бумага была исписана аккуратным, кропотливым почерком, о котором сам художник мог только мечтать. Видно было, что незнакомка писала его настолько внимательно, насколько могла себе позволить, и даже предполагал, что переписывались оно несколько десятков раз. Воображение само собой добавляет в образ писательницы упорство и терпение.

— «Я восхищаюсь тем, как вы оживляете свои творения яркими цветами масляных красок и той любовью к своему делу, которую Вы невольно вкладываете. Я любуюсь тем, как Вы выводите акценты, важные линии, выбираемые Вами интуитивно. В конце концов, Ваши портреты — они яркие, живые, запоминающиеся. Больший трепет во мне вызывают только Ваш добрый взгляд, противоречащий Вашему же серьезному лицу».

Игорь и сам не замечает, как на лице его виднеется смущённая улыбка. Художник невольно представляет себе её голос, думает о том, какой бы загадочная леди могла быть, но что-то в его груди противоречит этому интересу. Первое время Романов отмахивается от этого чувства, как от назойливой мухи, продолжая читать пахучее письмо.

— «Во мне Ваш образ вызывает самые прекрасные чувства. Вы так непостоянны, но так красочны и ярким образом остаётесь в памяти. Вы подобны своим картинам».

Только сейчас художник ловит себя на мысли, что невольно вспоминает своего натурщика — тонкого юношу в шёлковых тканях. Вспоминает всю гамму блеклую цветов его внешности: оттенок вороньего крыла в волосах, серебро взгляда, аккуратный фарфор нетронутой шрамами и ранами кожи. Когда красочный рассказ о чувствах девичего сердца подходит к концу, мужчина и вовсе понимает, что в душе его играет нечно схожее. Но он не признается в этом даже тишине, своей единственной собеседнице в пустующей мастерской. Внутри Игорь чувствует жар и подхватывается с места, рыща в поисках всех необходимых принадлежностей.

«Вы этого не знаете, но я любуюсь Вами каждое мгновение, когда увижу Вас в толпе,» — запечатлеет женские слова на бумаге штрихами карандаша, лёгкими и спешными.

«Вы этого не знаете, но Вы так недосягаемы и так прекрасны, что я с трудом могу сдержаться, чтобы не подойти к Вам,» — не замечает ничего вокруг, только продолжает воплощать слова в образ, единственный целостный в своей фотографической памяти. Будто боится потерять его, как что-то хрупкое и легко возгораемое.

«И каждый раз я клянусь, что в следующий раз обязательно подойду. Подойду и заговорю с Вами, как всегда мечтала,» — заканчивает карандашный набросок, навеянный спонтанным жарким чувством, играющим в его душе.

Черты портрета узнаваемы, пусть и всей красоты он не может передать без должных оттенков масляных красок. Но Романову и не хочется ничего менять, оставляет всё как есть, и прячет неполноценный рисунок Рубена в кучу других, чтобы никто не увидел.

* * *

**12\. Two Dreamers**

Дождь за окном играет, поёт, грохочет немыслимыми ритмами раскатов грома. Игорь вспоминает, как когда-то боялся сверкающих вспышками молний, думая, что буря живая и утащит его за собой. Страх исчез, но привычка осталась: мужчина снова закрывает и зашторивает окна, чтобы сбежать обратно к своему собеседнику за стол. Горячие чай и кофе уже ожидают его с не менее приятной компанией.

— В детстве всё вокруг кажется волшебным, — с лукавой улыбкой сказал Романов, присаживаясь на своё место. — Желая узнать всё самому, я придумывал себе нелепые объяснения тем или иным явлениям. Правда, потом уже они начали казаться мне до одури глупыми.

Рубен слушает внимательно, не перебивает лишний раз, попивая чай маленькими глотками. Горячие напитки юноша не любил — точно так же, как через чур острое и перенасыщенное специями. Художник знал это по горькому опыту самую малость неудавшегося романтического ужина.

— Да, время было прекрасное, — соглашается Онгинский несколько задумчиво, — Я вот думал когда-то, что дождь — это вода из огромной лейки, поливающей землю. Может, потому что рядом с домом у нас сад, а цветы после дождя всегда усеяны росой.

— Хотел бы я это увидеть.

* * *

Погода играет на подоконниках многочисленных окон. Небо стало почти чёрным от грозовых туч и наступившего вечера, и по прежнему на нём сверкает молния. Небесный садовник будто решает, что простой лейки ему уже недостаточно, и выливает из облаков целое ведро, наполненное холодной водой. Даже на небесах иногда отключают горячую воду.

— Расскажи мне о нём больше, — просит Игорь мягко, едва завидев на лице натурщика печаль, — Расскажи мне про сад. Я хочу представить себе эту картину.

Юноша смотрит на него удивлённо, но сменяется он в лице уже за секунду — смотрит на Игоря радостный взгляд сверкающих глаз. Радость то была такая редкая, детская, будто у ребёнка, которого попросили рассказать о чём-то важном и сокровенном.

— Конечно, Игорь, я расскажу тебе о нём всё, что смогу вспомнить.

* * *

Настала очередь мужчины наслаждаться чужими рассказами о живописных картинах природы.

Художник представлял себе огромное окно с изысканными рамами и тонкими решетками, при всей красе которых вызывали они у Онгинского только грусть.

Игорь заглянул в это окно и увидел удивительные оттенки роз, астр, лилий. Она любила их больше всего среди этого пёстрого моря красок, любовалась белыми лепестками, чувствуя с ними родство. И причина была не только в её имени, созвучном противоречивому названию _Lilium candidum_.

Романов чувствовал запахи цветов, нежных духов, прохладной сырости после дождя. Так пахло утро. Утро непростого мальчишки из непростой семьи со звучным именем Рубен.

* * *

**14\. Gentle Strength**

Севильский только с первого взгляда казался человеком скрытным и неприступным, которому чужды чувства любви и преданности. При лучшем знакомстве он был совсем иным: приятным молодым мужчиной со своими слабостями и страхами. И безусловно способный на нежность.

— Я здесь, пташка, я здесь, — успокаивает Рубена Игорь, прижимая к себе перьистое тельце. Ворон в его объятиях дрожит, обретая привычные человеческие очертания и теряя оперение.

В клетке было холодно от уличного мороза и недостатка на теле юноши тёплой одежды. Кожа его покрылась мурашками не только от встречного ветра, но и от страха — в воздухе стоял запах крови. Она сочилась теплом из чужих тел, впадала жаром в снег и он принимал её, окрасившись в бледно-багровый оттенок. Жизнь утекает из плоти охотников беспрерывно, двигаясь по закономерному течению. И без того светлая кожа перевёртыша побледнела ещё гуще, будто почувствовал прикосновение Стужи на своём плече.

— Они не ранили тебя? Не сделали больно? Не молчи, прошу. Ты же здесь?

Рубен лишь кивает безмолвно, всё ещё ужасно перепуганный и не способный вымолвить связного предложения. Зубы то и дело дрожат, и бард вдруг очнулся от состояния слепого беспокойства, спохватился, доставая из дорожной сумки запасную одежду. Если не знал, то уж точно предполагал вор подобный ход событий — слишком уж любил темноволосый юнец свободу диких земель. Точно так же, как и люди, любящие выслеживать таинственных зверей.

— Они мертвы, — молвит Рубен тихо, едва слышно, будто шепчет листва.

Перед глазами мелькают образы: волк раздирает чужие тела, пожирает их, утоляя свой голод; на его клыках она же: жизнь из разодранных тел, имеющая привкус металла; не спасут от свирепых когтей ни ткань, ни кольчуга, они пробивают всё подобно людским кинжалам из зачарованной стали Хребта. Ворон не может ничего сделать, иначе его сожрут точно также. Ему остаётся только дрожать, прятаться пернатым существом и молчать, надеяться, что он не учует его страх, не услышит безумное сердцебиение в маленькой грудке.

— Они мертвы! — повторяет заворожено, не слыша, не видя, и чувствует на шее её хватку.

Стужа смеётся — она впивается ему в перья, кожу, заглядывает в глаза, и отдаётся в ушах волчьим воем.

«Смотри, смотри на мои плоды!» — кричит, рычит, сметает, и он видит только гниющие тела людей, оказавшихся не в том месте и не в то время. Видит, пока рука Севильского не сдавливает его запястье сильнее, и зима снова предстает перед юношей спокойствием настоящего.

— Хватит, Рубен! — кричит ему Игорь отчётливо, — давай же, возвращайся, иначе окоченеешь.

Ворон просыпается от своего наваждения, и обнаруживает себя уже почти одетым — остались одни только брюки да обувь. Принимает одежду из чужих рук стыдливо, но Севильский и не скажет ничего, не обругает. Может, и выглядит Игорь грозно, весь испачкавшийся в чужой крови и всё ещё переполненный тайным гневом, но в глазах Рубена он иной.

Мужчина всё ещё с трепетом осматривал чужое лицо, проверял целостность кожи на руках, помогал с хитромудрыми застёжками на обуви. Рубен знал лучше всех, что он может испытывать чувство любви. И уж тем более в этих глазах была преданность.

* * *

**17\. Time Apart**

Удивительно, как близко был к нему телом Рубен и насколько далеко, казалось, витал мыслями в ночном небе.

Он всё такой же красивый, — нет, совсем не так, прекрасный, — в своей гордой осанке, возмужавших плечах, стройной талии, и кожа спины не усыпана пятнами, родинками, шрамами, она абсолютно чиста и приятна на ощупь. Вечно Романов мог бы обводить взглядом длинную шею, аккуратные черты лица, выдающие в нём родство с Лилией Онгинской, шёлковые волосы цвета вороньего крыла, но всё удовольствие портит тревожная мысль, засевшая в голове: «Прежним он уже никогда не станет».

* * *

Игорь знал этого Рубена не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но это только больше разжигало в его сердце азарт. Пока он видел лишь чуждый холод серебра и некую наглость, с которой держался любовник в разговоре. За последние годы молодой мужчина стал поистине умелым лжецом: по его поведению и словам не скажешь, что ночью этот человек греет ложе семьянину и уже не такому известному герою сплетен Игорю Романову. Скорее на подобную кандидатуру Мария рассматривала иных разнообразных женщин, но вовсе не его.

* * *

Рубен близок к нему физически, но в свою душу всё ещё не впускает. Натурщик подпускает к себе маленькую девчушку, которая с радостью наведывается в эту пустующую квартирку под самой крышей. Агата спрашивает у него много, и смиренно отвечает, рассказывая всё что знает и может запомнить. А память у Онгинских всегда была потрясающе точная — казалось, не было того чего бы они не знали. Но Рубен всё ещё был человеком больше, чем того требовало общество воронов, и знать всего попросту не мог. Пусть и старательно делал вид, что это не так.

Иногда Агата будто нарочно, а может и случайно забывала о чём-то уже ей рассказанном и задавала снова схожие меж собой вопросы. Мужчина покорно повторяет, переиначивая что-то, изменяя слова, и девчушка снова слушала его завороженно. Онгинский тоже видит, как она растёт и расцветает всё больше, становясь прекрасной леди. Игорь всё чаще замечает, что в такие моменты во взгляде ворона нет ни ярости, ни злобы, и становится он словно теплее. Лишь с бессильной печалью провожает Рубен своих гостей, пока художник не придёт к нему снова, но уже по делу совершенно другому и без своей дочурки.

* * *

Романов подступается к нему всё ближе, стоит ему вновь наведаться в гнёздышко птахи. Рубен высоту любит, а больше неё ценит лишь свободу — заметить это было легко невооружённым глазом. Игорь знал это и раньше, но тогда подобный факт не мешал ему столь сильно. Может, и не всегда Онгинский встречал его неприязнью, а зачастую даже как своего друга, но притронутся к себе не позволял. Говорит всем своим видом: «Ещё должен заслужить».

Натурщик заставляет его не напиваться вечерами, когда супруга по неволе и любимая дочка спят спокойно, не мысля о его терзаниях. Лишь благодаря компании ворона он не сошёл с ума вконец, и всё медленно возвращается на круги своя, повторяя знакомый сценарий. Романов всё больше меняется, и меняется в лучшую сторону: желает показать, что он ещё не безнадёжен.

Впервые за долгое время порознь Рубен даёт притянуть себя за талию и поцеловать неспешно, не торопя события и без того короткой ночи. Только сейчас Игорь понимает, что он — всё тот же любимый им юнец, любящий ветер свободы и ненавидящий жгучее летнее солнце. Просто отчаявшийся и не способный доверять Игорю настолько же сильно, как в былые времена.


	4. 20 (не совсем AU) Romantic Challenge | Доминик/Ивет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по челленджу с Девиантарта: http://british-prophetess.deviantart.com/art/20-Themes-Challenge-Alternative-Universe-Romance-288736515

> 10\. We’re Equal — Фемслэш, Романтика, Фантастика; PG-13  
  
13\. Wedding Guests — Фемслэш, частично Слэш, Романтика, Фантастика; PG-13; упоминаются также Кристофер/Скотт  
  
16\. Surprise Celebration — Фемслэш, Романтика, Фантастика; G

**10\. We’re Equal**

«Любовь равняет всех», — вспоминает невольно Доминик слова матери, когда гуляют они с Ивет по малолюдным улочкам Принстелла.

Погода в городе была тёплая — по крайней мере, по меркам местных жителей. Лоренс думала совершенно иначе, всячески пытаясь согреть себя с помощью законов физики и тепла собственных рук. На Земле было иначе, холода там были редкостью и вскоре таяли подобно ледникам, не успевая толком укрыть купол стружкой мелкого снега. От снежинок вскоре оставался только мокрый след, подходящий больше на ускользающие капли прошедшего ливня.

— Надень, — протягивает МакКейн своей спутнице потёртую куртку, не чувствуя ощутимого дискомфорта от уличной прохлады.

Ивет взглянула на неё удивлённо. Игнис не ждала ни просьбы, ни слова недовольства, понимая всё и без них. Девушка хочет уже что-то сказать, но замолкает, сдерживается, надевая на себя чужую куртку безмолвно, и это выглядело для Доминик по истине странно. Лоренс сегодня была сама не своя: слишком тихая, задумчивая, и даже в тёплом взгляде глаз не было тех огоньков авантюры. Доминик строит предположения не долго, не видя в этом особенного смысла — таков уж был её характер.

— Ты же не просто так решила вытащить меня на прогулку по городу, не так ли? — спрашивает игнис более чем серьёзно, когда они останавливаются у знакомого им кафе. Том самом, где уже по привычке начинались между ними самые потаённые и сокровенные разговоры.

— Вот зачем ты так? Думаешь, от этого мне станет легче?! — уже было возмутилась ослеплённая своими мыслями Лоренс, как вдруг смотрит на собеседницу осознанно, словно пробудившись ото сна наяву, — Прости. Я в последнее время… Немного не в себе, милая. Слишком много всего навалилось.

Взгляд ночной бездны напротив остужает. В хорошем смысле, он успокаивает и даёт Ивет понимать, что ничего в её мыслях нет ужасного, постыдного. МакКейн всегда умела загадочным образом успокоить свой маленький вихрь, внушая в неё чувство спокойствия, доверия. Она всё поймёт. Она всё выслушает, стерпит. Только игнис не станет смеяться над ней и упрекать, как случалось часто в кругу её семьи.

— Возможно, я делаю что-то неправильно? — интересуется Доминик понимающе.

— Нет, нет, как ты могла подумать о таком! — Ивет вдруг оживляется, закатывает длинные рукава до запястья, — Ты — просто чудесный человек! Точнее, огонёк! Точнее…

В порыве чувств девушка берёт чужие белоснежные руки в свои тёплые ладони, и смотрит на МакКейн неотрывно, заворожено. Странно щекочет в груди, словно в тот первый день, когда Ивет впервые увидела в её глазах бескрайний космос: тёмный, холодный и всё ещё неизведанный ею полностью. Но это Лоренс ещё исправит, откроет в этой черноте новые звёзды и созвездия, которых до неё ещё никогда не видел. Карий взгляд невольно загорается энтузиазмом от этой идеи.

— И мне иногда кажется, что ты слишком хороша для кого-то вроде меня. Со мной наверняка хлопот не напасёшься, не жизнь, а цирк на выезде.

Игнис улыбается ей в ответ мягко, и первые звёзды нового чувства загораются среди непроглядной темноты. Доминик даже смеётся себе тихо, прикрывая на мгновение глаза, и светлые ресницы в свете вывесок играют серебром.

— Не говори так, Ив, — переплетает свои прохладные пальцы игнис с чужими тёплыми, — Во мне вот тоже есть свои изъяны, но это совершенно естественно. И ты, и я в чём-то различны, а в чём-то схожи, и мы всё равно равны. Не только из-за законов и прав нашей системы, но и потому что мы дорожим друг другом в равной степени.

— Вау, — выдыхает собеседница восторженно, — Только не говори, что придумала это только что — не поверю.

— Конечно же нет, писала эту речь несколько вечеров, — отвечает седовласая с откровенным сарказмом, — Правда, пришлось существенно её урезать. Джонатан раскритиковал её в пух и прах.

— Жаль, я бы послушала с удовольствием! — то ли подыгрывает, то ли действительно не понимает Ивет, — Так что, может зайдём за чашечкой кофе? Больно уж мерзкая у вас тут погода, бррр.

Меченая могла бы возразить, да вот желания воплотить подобную мысль в жизнь у неё не было. Случаи того, когда понимали они друг друга с нескольких слов, случались в жизни девушек даже реже, чем тёплая погода в морозном Принстелле. Испортить подобный момент будничной ссорой было бы кощунством, и Доминик поняла это, открыла дверь своей миниатюрной леди, дабы она поскорее могла оказаться в долгожданном тепле.

Очередной день затишья проходит без каких-либо неожиданных происшествий. МакКейн была бы рада, если бы длилось это вечно, но даже в уюте кафе с горячим напитком в руках расслабляться не спешила: невольно заводишь себе привычку быть на чеку, проживая в самом центре буйства природы.

* * *

**13\. Wedding Guests**

«Свадьба — событие важное», — любила ворчать Эйриен Лоренс, когда дело доходило до обсуждения праздника. Но в обыкновении её мало кто слушал, а Ивет всё делала по-своему в силу непростого характера. Касалось это и списка немногочисленных гостей.

* * *

Родственников с обеих сторон было мало, а от МакКейнов и вовсе прибыли лишь отчим со своей сестрой. Своих родителей Доминик никогда и не знала, а из приёмной семьи толком никого близкого и не помнила. Ивет, конечно же, её чувства понимала: кроме отца и матери действительно близки ей были единицы. И далеко не все одобрили подобный брак дочурки Лоренсов. Не удивительно, что с её стороны помимо родителей присутствовало лишь пара тётушек да друзья семьи.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — берёт невесту в охапку мужчина с чудными сребными волосами. Такие от природы она видела только у возлюбленной-игнис.

— Элен, неужели ты? — узнаёт его сразу же Эйриен, не скрывая радости, — Как ты изменился со студенческих годов, тебя и не узнать!

— Ну что ж, что есть — то есть, — пожимает гость плечами, — Да и дочь твоя уже расцвела. Прекрасная маргаритка, так похожа на мать в юности.

— Я припоминаю тебя, — вглядываясь в хитрую физиономию невысокого мужчины, проговорила Ивет. Лицо у неё было такое, будто к ей пришло озарение. — Ты же мой крёстный, который всегда приносил наворованных конфет.

— Ну почему же сразу ворованных? — тут же отнекивается Элен, — Я же приличный человек! По крайней мере, половина из них точно была добыта законченным путём.

Невольно старшее поколение засмеялось по давним временам, когда их нынешняя невеста была маленькой девчушкой с доверчивым карим взглядом. Времена казались им эти одновременно недавними и далёкими.

* * *

Не была бы Лоренс собой, если бы не пригласила на подобное событие свою верную команду по ремеслу. С ними она прошла поистине многое, с их помощью смогла преодолеть казавшееся непреодолимым. В конце концов, благодаря их путешествиям она нашла свою любовь. Да и пропустить они подобное событие не могли.

— Дедушка Уитмен, — заканчивает представлять девушка гостей своей матери, — юноша, обсуждающего что-то с Доминик — Вирьенс Каберия, наш пилот.

— Они случайно не из одного города? — спрашивает Эйриен с недоверием.

— Нет, просто они все немного схожи, — поясняет спокойно Ивет.

— А-а-а, — протягивает женщина понимающе, — А это…

— О, это Крис Джермен со Скоттом. Ну, ты помнишь, его изобретение.

Взгляды невесты и матери были направлены к колоритной паре, о чём-то оживлённо спорящей. Вэрдера никто никогда не видел в строгом деловом костюме — было заметно, что во всей этой одежде ему было явно непривычно и дискомфортно. Так же от их внимания не ускользнуло то, как Джермен убеждал его в том, что подобный вид подчёркивает его человечность, причастность ко всему происходящему. Лицо андроида действительно стало проще и он снова уступает, не привыкший возмущаться и жаловаться на жизнь дольше положенного. Крис тоже понимает это и, заметив пристальный взгляд Ивет, легко улыбнулся в ответ. Девушка ответила ему тем же.

* * *

Гостей было мало, но люди это были самые близкие. Они не перешёптывались за спиной о неправильности всего происходящего, пусть на дворе уже и наступил 23 век. Они наблюдали в предвкушении за тем, как Ивет в прекрасном кофейном платье смотрела в глаза любимой нежно, по-настоящему счастливо. Доминик счастлива не меньше и это видно во взгляде, движениях, голосе. Костюм только подчёркивал её схожесть с молодым юношей, но плохо о чём-то подобном никто здесь не отзывался. Точно так же, как и о том, что обручённые замерли в мягком поцелуе, неимоверно нежном и приятном для обоих. Теперь они — одно целое.

* * *

**16\. Surprise Celebration**

Доминик сюрпризы никогда не любила, а уж на день рождения — тем более.

Когда-то в этот день родная мать бросила её здесь, девочка даже не знала её имени. Или же её заставили это сделать другие игнисы иль сама Стужа. Гадать можно было вечно, но правду девушка всё равно никогда не узнает, как-бы не желало этого её сердце: правда уже была потеряна в годах. А праздновать этот день МакКейн по прежнему не видела смысла. В этом мнении их с Каберией взгляды более чем сходились.

— Может мы и схожи с вами внешне, — вновь недовольно заговаривает Вирьенс, — Но обычаи у нас иные. И громкое празднование возгорания наших душ уж точно не входит в их список.

Ивет по-прежнему не слушает, делая последние штрихи на праздничном столе. Если бы не землянка, настолько любимая виновницей торжества, всё это мероприятие заведомо было бы провальным — сейчас игнис питает хоть и слабую, но надежду на успех. Слава Первородному пламени, что хоть ему подобные празднества не устраивают уже давно, понимая тщетность такой идеи. Вместо благодарности и восторга мастера получали только сердитый фиалковый взгляд.

— Идёт! — громко оповещает всех присутствующих звонкоголосая Лилит.

* * *

Они выжидают тихо, спрятавшись в уголках комнаты и затаившись прежде, чем откроется дверной замок. Из тишины компания взрывается шумом: звучат крики поздравления, музыка, и во всём этом скользят ноты радости. На лице Доминик — смятение, растерянность, даже лёгкий испуг. Каберия знает, что стоит затейнице всего действа упустить момент, как всё сорвётся, и Лоренс это чувствует тоже.

Землянка срывается, хватает её в объятия и смеётся звонко, искренне, как могла только она. Саму МакКейн заражает её радость, от чего она примиряется, слабо улыбаясь в ответ. Не только Вирьенс, но и остальные понимают, что это значит — их сюрприз удался на славу.


	5. 20 (не совсем AU) Romantic Challenge | Бездушник/Гелиан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по челленджу с Девиантарта: http://british-prophetess.deviantart.com/art/20-Themes-Challenge-Alternative-Universe-Romance-288736515

> 19\. Not The Last Goodbye — намёк на Слэш, Повседневность; G  
  
20\. Moving In Unison — Слэш, Романтика, канон улетел в далёкие края; PG-13

**19\. Not The Last Goodbye**

— Он не простой, — говорит Лилия с улыбкой на лице, держа на руках спящего младенца, — Он особенный.

Для каждой матери её ребёнок особенный, подумал тогда себе Артемий, но смысл сказанных ею слов начал понимать только спустя годы. Тогда он впервые увидел повзрослевшего Рубена у ворот сада, когда пальцами мальчишка отчаянно пытался ухватиться за улетающую цветастую брошюру. Такие часто раздавали на центральной улице города, когда до этой глуши доходили экзотические выставки и прочие новшества зарубежья.

Глаза его были тогда любопытные, по-детски ясные и мечтательные. В них не было ни гнева, ни ярости, ни боли. Бездушник уже сотни раз видел этот детский и не затуманенный горем взгляд, но в Рубене что-то показалось ему иным. Знакомым.

* * *

Всё больше Артемий удивлялся, как схож был юный Онгинский на него, как поразительно узнавалась их родство. В невинном смехе Рубена он узнавал того Гелиана, которого знал с ранних лет и помнил до сих пор. Подобно первому ворону он тоже хотел узнать всё, увидеть, с подлинной любознательностью заглядывая в самые потаённые закоулки дома, и верил в сказки цветов, дождя, птиц. Но было между ними одно существенное отличие.

Гелиан как и был наивным добряком, так и оставался им до самой смерти, не успев увидеть всю грязную изнанку человеческого мира. В отличие от него, Рубен имел свойство меняться, и перемены в его разуме всегда происходили удивительно быстро. Своими действиями он будто напоминает: «Я — это я, не мой далёкий предок. Мы — это разные люди». Сейчас Артемий видит эту разницу особенно сильно, когда с собранными вещами Онгинский уже ждёт прибытия своего рейса.

— Спасибо тебе, — обнимает Бездушника Рубен, уже совсем взрослый и уверенный в том, что должно быть совершенно. — За всё, что сделал для меня. Для всех нас.

Артемий позволяет себе ухмыльнутся лукаво, отпуская ворона нехотя и всё ещё смотря с высоты своего роста вопросительно, с сомнением.

«Со мной не случится так же», — слышит уверенные слова в чужих мыслях, — «Обещаю».

Бездушник хотел бы сказать свою любимую поговорку о невыполнимых обещаниях, но лишь кивнул в ответ: человеческие слова никогда не были ему близки.

«Береги себя, Рубен», — только и удаётся ему эта разборчивая мысль, и его всё такой же переменчивый мальчишка с любопытным взглядом слышит её, смотря неотрывно в холодную бездну чужую глаз.

Мужчина понимает, что это прощание, но не отваживается пойти на поводу своих чувств. Всё, что остаётся ему, так это одёрнуть невольно тянущуюся к тонкой кисти руку, отрезвляя себя малоприятными для пылкого сердца мыслями. Надежда остаётся только одна: в отличие от Гелиана, Рубен прощается с ним не в последний раз.

* * *

**20\. Moving In Unison**

Пить Гелиан никогда не умел, и этот вечер был не исключением: уже с пары стаканов ворон валится с ног, хватается за Артемия отчаянно и хихикает глупо себе под нос. Ощущения юноша испытывает странные, будто он снова стал лёгеньким как пёрышко и вот сейчас взлетит в небо, к луне и звёздам. Чего уж там, Гелиан даже не обращает внимания на шуточки за своей спиной вроде «пьёшь как баба», ведь голова у него и без того соображает с трудом, а ноги ему словно чужие, отказываются слушаться. Самую малость молодого и пылкого ворона отрезвляет лёгкая прохлада ветра: ночь сегодня на удивление тёплая, а от чрезмерных движений по телу и вовсе разливается жар.

— Танцевать хочу, — говорит юнец весело, и на удивлённый взгляд Бездушника лишь смеётся, расплывается в улыбке, — Да ладно тебе, смотри как красиво вокруг!

Своим светом серебряное светило заливало землю, и Артемию открывался вид на чистое, устеленное сверкающими осколками тёмное полотно. Вот только он видел подобную картину уже не раз, когда сидели они и ворковали о разном на своём диком языке в пахучем поле, и потому всё внимание мужчины было сосредоточенно на вырывающейся из его рук птице, движения которой были совсем уж неловкие и нелепые. Противостоять силе волка Гелиан не мог, и потому лишь смотрел на него возмущённо, самую малость даже умоляюще.

— Свалишься — поднимать тебя не буду, — отзывается в конце концов недовольно, отпуская птицу из своей хватки.

Удивительно, но ворон держится весьма уверенно, как для пьяного в стёклышко неуклюжего юнца. Более того, Гелиан тянет его за собой в тихий дворик, где их встречает только шум ночных сверчков в зарослях травы и песнопения пьяниц, устраивающих бурные концерты.

Юнец всегда разбирался в человеческой природе лучше, а потому разобраться в местных увеселениях ему труда составило не большого. Гелиан начинает проворно, отплясывает ногами движения сельских плясок: в них имеет значение не так красота, как страсть, желание, и от этого они кажутся слегка чудаковатыми для гостей зарубежья. Не менее странными они кажутся и Бездушнику, но он движения своего друга повторяет, уже спустя мгновения забывая о том, как выглядят они со стороны и увидит ли кто из окон хаты эти цирковые представления. Ворон упирает руки в бока, когда они идут к друг другу на встречу и сближаются, и снова даёт им волю, разводит в стороны. Артемий начинает не просто повторять, но и входит во вкус, и теперь они кружатся по двору, говоря с друг другом на языке тела, одним им понятном и привычном. Ведь в природе им не нужны были все эти слова, жесты, сложные психологические схемы. Всё говорилось именно так и в жаре они отдаются всецело танцу.

Вот только в одно мгновение Гелиан чуть было не оказывается на земле, теряется и подавляет вскрик в последний момент, когда подоспевший Бездушник хватает его, притягивает к себе за талию.

— Сказал же, — плохо скрывает беспокойство в своём голосе Артемий, держа его бережно, чтобы снова не вздумал упасть, — Упадёшь — поднимать не буду.

А ворон будто и не слушает совсем, смотря на Бездушника восхищёно, будто сейчас мужчина спас его от напасти куда большей, чем падение на грязную и жёсткую землюшку. Всё, что сейчас хотелось ему — так это заснуть, и тело будто отозвалось на эту мысль, наливаясь усталостью и свинцом. Мир перед глазами потемнел, растворился пятном и остались от реальности Гелиану только ощущения чужого тёплого чувства в груди и лёгкое прикосновение губ, тонких и обветренных. Ответить он тем же не успел.

«А может это всё был простой чудесный сон», — подумается ему спросонья утром.


	6. Огневские чернова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник по так и не написанной полноценке. Больше очерки про атмосферу маленького городка Огнева с каплей мистицизма и отношениях персонажей, чем о конкретных сюжетах. Есть одна кроссоверная с Тургором зарисовка, но канон игры очень относительно там фигурирует, написано было больше ради цветов.  
Фамилия Рубена тоже меняется, потому что, ну, она менялась на разных стадиях концепта, как и сам этот персонаж.  
(Даты то появляются, то пропадают, потому что некоторые из них утеряны)

**God Slaying Machine**

«Никому не нужны дефективные граждане», — шёпот в голове, словно даже голос разума боится быть услышанным окружающим гулом.

Кричат вокруг, шумят о чём-то своём, совсем не имеющим для него ценности. Берёт толпа слова свои и швыряет в полёт — грязные, смольные и насквозь пропитанные бессмыслицей. Земля под ногами уже полна их, окрасилась в тёмную грязь, и он те слова тоже топчет, прокладывая себе путь. Грязь на чёрных сапогах не так заметна — от того и носит их вместе с хмурым одеянием, закутавшим его с ног до головы, и не дающем замарать самое сокровенное. Последние дни путник бродит по этой трясине, что-то высматривая своё в серых постройках города, ища среди измазанного грязью люда. Только сами они не видят этого, не обращают внимания, от чего многодневная засохшая корка покрывает их одежду, кожу, волосы.

Хоть всем кажется иначе, но Город молчит. Шумят машины, шумят прохожие, шумят провода электропередачи, но земля — безмолвна, захоронена заживо бетоном и каменной кладкой. Ждёт это место неизбежного, тяжело вздыхая забитыми дымом лёгкими. Про себя юноша жалеет его. Стоит оно здесь уже с несколько столетий живым, едва дышащим трупом, болезнь прогресса который сжирает изнутри, не способным спокойно умереть и обрести вечный покой, вернувшись в землю прахом. Никто не задушит его, предав милосердию — ведь народ всё топчется на болезненно ноющей туше, вой которой заглушают, не хотят слышать. Заглушают вонь гнили, как и Города, так и самих себя затхлыми парами фабрик, машин, канализации, лишь бы не поддаться человеческому чувству жалости. Иначе им придётся увидеть, признать свою вину, смыв с ослеплённых глаз подобную застывшей глине грязь.

Ветхий дом встречает Бездушника теплом и тиканьем часов, не задавая лишних вопросов. Принимает из его рук грязный чёрный плащ вешалка, полки — очередную пару высоких сапог, тумба — перчатки из кожи, от которых замарались смолой щёки. Даже в зеркало показаться страшно, настолько чувствовал на своём лице мокрые тающие от уличной жары лживые слова. Отличаются они от правды — чистой словно сахар и на вкус горькой, солёной подобно соли. Странные ассоциации, видимо, являются в разум от подступающего к горлу голода, хоть и больше всего хотелось одного. Смыть с себя дорожную пыль, остатки раздавленных ядовитых речей, что-то отдалённо напоминающее кровь на руках. Не было у него выбора, должен был пролить её в жертву земли и восходящему рассвету на горизонте. Иначе ещё большее зло, чем Бездушник, могло обрушить эту хрупкую человеческую постройку в пух и прах. Хоть и сам он этого ждал, но допустить не мог. Причина на то была лишь одна — сокровенная, отчаянная и рассматривающая его ясным взглядом. Не осуждающим, а понимающим, мягким.

Такими были и прикосновения, смывающие с кожи следы уличного болота и запёкшейся крови. Тёплые ладони обжигали холод кожи — весь был таким юноша, хоть и в глазах его серых плясали огоньки жизни, а светло-русые пряди ярким пятном выделяли из толпы бледную фигуру. Лишь прекраснее стала молчаливая девица с того времени, когда их линии сплелись одно много лет назад, когда ещё цвело всё вокруг жарким летом.

Смеялось солнце лучами мягкими, шелестели пшеницы колосья, но всё это чудо оставалось одиноким Раем, окружённым лабиринтами леса. Детскому воображению это и казалось центром мира — недоступным и спокойным. Здесь и нашлись они, слушающие свист ветра и песнопения птиц. Мальчишке тогда казалось, что не иначе как творение самой земли, самой матери Природы улыбалось ему, от чего защекотало в сердце что-то тёплое и светлое: то, что сейчас вынужден Бездушник скрывать далеко внутри, за холодом характера, чернотой одежды и замками недоверия, ключ от которых хранился лишь в её хрупких руках.

А может всё это было всего лишь ошибкой. Такой же, как и появление людей в этом Городе, явление богов, играющих их судьбами подобно игрушкам, зарождение разума, решившего породить всю эту цепь событий. Может, не должно было быть и её — светила, наполненного жизнью и вдыхающего эту загадочную волю в него самого, пробуждая таящуюся в глубине веру. Вдруг не всё ещё потеряно, и любовь её к этим существам не беспричинна? Не хватает воли Бездушнику противится желанию Вестницы: раз уж оно таково, то пусть так и будет. Отдаст ей свой гнев, свою ненависть, свой помутнённый презрением и горечью рассудок. Лишь бы видеть любовь в её небесных глазах, касаться мягкого локона цвета степной пшеницы, растворятся вместе в безмятежности их маленького, непорочного уголка вселенной.

Но взамен Вестница должна помнить одно: стоит кому протянуть руки к её безгрешной душе — и он рассечёт глупца без жалости и сожалений. Уничтожит всё, что посмеет причинить её боль: раздавит людей вместе с их метало-бетонной обителью тяжёлой ходой, не побоится даже Богов порвать своими стальными руками, обратит остатки измученного мира в прах, развеяв его в бесконечном космосе. Лишь бы ни одно пятно грязи, ни одно лживое слово, ни одна капля крови не запятнала его единственного Бога в этом пустом, раскалывающемся мире.

* * *

**Бессонница**

Чай согревает замёрзшее сердце, уставшее от рутины серых, тянущихся один за другим дней работы, поисков, бессонницы. Словно искры зажигают пламя, он пробуждает совсем чудное чувство покоя, непривычное для разразившейся бури событий. Но даже злодеям время от времени нужен отдых, прежде чем придумать новые планы по всемирному разрушению вопреки замыслам Богов.

Как же он устал. Игорь понимает это лишь сейчас, когда комната наполняется запахом сырости, кип старых бумаг с чертежами, знаками, письменами и этими самыми пряными иностранными листьями, придающими кипячёной воде горьковатый вкус. Только эта горькость отрезвляет, прогоняет расслабленное наваждение и напоминает ему о его священной миссии.

Тонкие пальцы, окрашенные чернилами, вплетаются в рыжие кудри. Дождь не прекращает свой шумный концерт за окном – становится лишь громче, яростнее, что Игоря лишь забавит. В голове всё смешивается ещё гуще: так и чешутся руки художника взяться за кисти, сотворить новую прекрасную композицию на холсте, но стоит ему это сделать – как все эти порывы творчества безжизненно утопают. Словно не хватало в этом сложном механизме чего-то важного.

— Романов, ты там?

Дыхание мужчины замирает, а сердце отдаётся шумом в ушах. Погода будто переживает эту драматическую сцену вместе с ним, разразившись громом и сверкнув молнией среди тёмных облаков. Самому художнику отчего-то казалось, что судьба смеётся над ним и именно сейчас, в глубокую ночь решила привести к нему этого дивного юношу. Удивительно. Как он смог так быстро найти его здесь, даже в ему кажущемся лабиринтом городе?

— Иду уже, — скорее себе, чем в ответ на очередной стук, говорит художник.

Лениво одевает колючий серый халат на усыпанное веснушчатыми созвездиями тело и с неохотой обувается в потрёпанные жизнью тапки. Сквозняк в квартире начал разгуливать полным ходом, эскизы то и дело сдувало с рабочего стола, от чего вперемешку с фотографиями и вырезками газет расстелились они на полу подобно осенним листьям. Пересекает порог комнатушки, выходит в маленький коридор с полупустой вешалкой и вскоре поворачивает старенький ключ в замочной скважине. Секунды – и его взору, схожему с тем светлым коричневым оттенком экзотического чая, представляется такой красивый в своей печали молодой человек.

Сколько помнит, всегда он был таким: не энергичным и бессовестным, как его сверстники, а отстранённым от прелестей богатой жизни и безразличным, будто видел в своей жизни больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. И молодая мачеха со смазливым личиком, но совершенно пустым взглядом не скрывала своего отношения к мальчишке, считая его тем ещё чудаком, чрезмерно загадочным и тоскливым даже как для сына известного торгаша Хальварда. И кто мог знать в их первую встречу, что Рубен будет преследовать его, выискивать старую однушку с царящим в ней абсолютным хаосом, бежать от выгодной помолвки с ещё более удивительной юношеской отчаянностью.

Мог бы сейчас Романов прогнать нагрянувшего гостя, - так было бы даже лучше, - но что-то не хотелось. Ещё больше не хотелось отталкивать юнца, когда тот, весь промокший до нитки, прижимался к тёплому мужчине, вдыхая чайные листья, краски, чернила и все прочие запахи, которые с трудом мог разобрать.

На секунду Игорю показалось, что не так уж они обречены, а жестокий мир за окном и вовсе не имеет ни малейшего значения. В разуме художника зарождалось прекрасное чувство вдохновения – но уже вовсе не алое, источающее оттенки дикости и безумия, а самое что ни есть настоящее, невинное и прекрасное.

Город может засыпать спокойно.

* * *

**Райский уголок**

_29.07.2016_

Мысли то складываются, то снова разваливаются в лужи, то образуют скульптуры совершенно хаотичные, неспособные стать чем-то цельным. Невольно привыкаешь к подобному за годы, когда всё становится ненадёжным, противоречивым. Краснова думает об этом в очередной раз, затягиваясь соломинкой: в шутку представляет, будто это настоящая сигарета, вместо дыма оставляющая лишь солёный привкус на языке. Так и приходится жить под присмотром их несменной матушки-Вестницы. О вредных привычках остаётся лишь думать, тянуть руки к запретному и ждать заветного совершеннолетия.

— Нет ничего в этом интересного, — открывает банку с чем-то шипящим подруга, свесившая ноги с крыши рядом.

— Можно подумать, ты об этом что-то знаешь, — отзывается Клара слегка возмущённо, но протянутый ей напиток принимает.

— Ты просто плохо знаешь меня, Клара. Так что…

Девушка не заканчивает мысли, лишь ухмыляясь загадочно и делая глоток прохладного напитка. Краснова лишь замирает, невольно разглядывая её и дожевывая свою хрустящую соломинку. Агата Романова всегда казалась ей удивительной во всех смыслах этого слова: начиная от проницательности, с которой разгадывала загадки собеседника, и заканчивая буйным цветом волос, огненно-рыжим, как у их местного художника Романова. А ведь говорят, что раньше совсем другой была, невзрачной и тихой малышкой. Жаль, что те времена Краснова не застала: для неё Романова сверкала жаром мелькающего где-то внизу огня, где палят снова жители их дома письма несчастья.

— Как будто Боги устроили кровавую бойню, — заглядываться Агата на краснеющие небо, — Хоть какой-то ветерок дует, а то жара днём ужасная.

— Не любишь солнце? — заканчивает уже последний огрызок бутафорской сигареты.

— Духоту не люблю. Мысли путаются, жажда скребёт горло, кожа сгорает. Сущий кошмар и только.

Ветер на крыше особенно сильный, от чего каштановые кудри Красновой запутываются ещё больше, так и норовя залезть в глаза. Коротко стриженные, они всё равно приносили мелкие неудобства — но ей было совсем не до них, уж точно не до них. Предвидя подобное, Агата заранее заплела яркие пряди в единую косу. Волосы у неё были длинные, ухоженные, и про себя Кларе так и хотелось дотронуться до них, почувствовать мягкий шёлк и приятный, едва уловимый аромат. Но всё это — лишь мысли, такие же неправильные, запретные. Наравне с тяжёлой дурью, о вреде которой особенно любила заговаривать Вестница.

— Знаешь, иногда мир кажется таким ужасным. Пугающим.

— Да, особенно в свете творящихся событий, — соглашается шатенка, устремляя взгляд к заходящему солнцу.

— И что-то мне подсказывает, что скорее сами мы построим себе пекло, чем дождёмся возможности увидеть его своими глазами. А ждать нам приходится много, чертовски много.

Задумывается, осушая банку последним глотком сладкой газировки. Что-то удивительно приятное было в подобных вечерах: сидеть вот так беззаботно на крыше, разговаривать о всяком и просто забыть про то, что есть за пределами этого дома поистине странный, противоречивый мир. Романова и сама не знает толком, во что тут верить. В Бога ли, в Дьявола, а может и вовсе в пустоту, бессмыслицу всего их чудного бытья. Вопреки желанию, не узнаешь всего из книг, карт, статьей в местной газете. Но и браться за всё не стоит уж тем более, отлично знала Агата это из уст отца: того самого, который вызывал столько смешанных чувств, начиная от горечи и заканчивая чем-то вроде привязанности, сильной и отчаянной. Словно не было в городе человека ненавистнее и роднее.

— Но ведь даже в пекле найдётся место райскому уголку? Может, здесь тоже бывает неспокойно, но всё же.

— Но мы ведь не будем вечно жить под крылом своих семейств. Рано или поздно и ты, и я захотим чего-то большего, чем маленького городка. Как бы я не любила отца, Еву, Рубена… Кто знает, что взбредёт мне в голову через несколько лет. Как ни крути, а мне всё-таки тревожно становится от подобных мыслей.

Темнота своим мягким покровом уже опускается на землю, скрывая последние проблески солнца. Стихают встречные ветра, оставляют в покое подол платья и перьистые серьги. От чего-то Агате становится совсем тоскливо: девушка видит это в лукавом взгляде серо-голубых глаз. Остаётся в воздухе только напряженное молчание, от которого нервы натягиваются струнами и замедляет свой бег время. Слышатся разве что отголоски громких песнопений где-то внизу.

— Что бы там не ждало нас впереди… Давай держаться вместе, ладно? Это не решит всех проблем, не изменит весь мир… — подхватывается вдруг Краснова, беря подругу за бледные руки. — Но так нам будет легче! Быть может, мы даже сможем создать свой собственный уголок на другом краю мира!

Может, Онгинская и была старше её на несколько лет, но объединяло их одно: они были ещё потеряны и ничего не ведали об этом чудном мире за окном. Могли строить догадки, планы, пути, но пока всё это было лишь мечтами. Одновременно такими далёкими и неимоверно близкими.

— Что ж, звучит неплохо, — легко улыбается Агата, смотря на полную энтузиазма собеседницу с едва заметным смущением, — Будем держаться вместе.

И пусть одному небу было известно, что ждало их впереди, от подобных детских обещаний невольно становилось легче. На мгновение они поверили в то, что слова имеют хоть какую-то силу, а так оно и будет.

В этом Аду они найдут своё место, где смогут общими силами устроить свой Рай. Быть может, не идеальный, не соответствующий разным верованиям народов мира, но уж точно их собственный и желанный: где ангелы закурят марихуану, из водопадов будет истекать долгожданный коньяк, и никто не посмотрит на Клару косо, пока она будет узнавать, запоминать незаметнейшую ноту огненных кос.

* * *

**Агония**

_10 апреля 2016_

«Почему бы не дать им волю? Разве не этого ты желаешь?»

Обжигает руки что-то жаркое, красное и ещё едва живое, потухающее на руках мужчины. Перед глазами мелькают картины: как ночь снова берёт его за руку, ведя на встречу зимним улицам; как освещает фонарь блестящий от его света снег, каштановые кудри молодой девушки, её испуганные лазуритовые глаза; отрывки одной мозаики, словно сознание нарочно перемешало их в попытке скрыть отвергаемое разумом событие. Отдельно друг от друга разбросаны запахи сладких духов и близь растущей хвои, звуки слов, криков и глухого хрипа, образы насыщенного бордового платья, связки жемчуга на шее, вызывающе ярких алых губ. Её молодость была настолько цветущей, что от разворошившихся воспоминаний сердце сжимается в груди, напоминая о так тщательно скрываемой Виртуозом боли.

Первые шаги на встречу дурману. Он знал это прекрасно, уже ожидая в нетерпении, когда зараза эта начнёт всё больше заполнять его сознание. Следующие симптомы возникают по давно знакомому сценарию: Романову кажется, что бродит он в осознанном, живом сне; дотрагивается до ещё мягкой, прекрасной кожи лица, обожжённого северными холодами, а затем – рисует на ней инструментами тонкие узоры. Насыщаются красным цветы и листья травы, знаменующие близкую весну, трепещут звёзды на её груди, соседствующие со сверкающей меж ключицами луной, разливаются ручьями реки, из-за его собственной неосторожности разорвавшиеся и текущие не только по коже, но и стекающие на мягкое белое покрывало. С досадой художник лишь вытирает измазавшиеся в краске кисти, оглядывая результат кропотливой работы, после чего впитывает в себя всё – даже самое тонкое, едва уловимое чувство. Запирает в свой опьянённый безумием разум последние мгновения гаснущей молодости: без тепла девица становится лишь неприметным, вянущим цветком, которым всего мгновения назад восхищался мир. Хватает за хвост то иллюзорное чувство восхищения прекрасным телом, не сравнимым, тем не менее, с возникающим в памяти любимым образом. В конце концов, уносит с собой самое ценное, чего ждал не тот сломанный художник, а именно он, скрывающийся в потаённых уголках души и овладевший его волей Виртуоз, творящий эту странную коллекцию картин «Ночного зова». Долгожданное проявление скрывающейся в кронах их долгого рода жажды хаоса, порождённая грехом одного подавно забытого простака-скульптора, тщеславного и позволившего себе слишком многое.

Пока малое дитя, называемое гордым именем Столица, будет плакать, ожидая прихода своей драгоценной «мамочки» Вестницы, он будет творить на хосте кричащую помесь уродливого тела с прекрасными, растущими на нём ростками новой жизни. Так будет продолжатся до тех пор, пока это неуправляемое, дикое существо не убежит в свою пещеру, изгнанное лучами восходящего знамением нового дня солнца.

И поутру вместо восхищения своим новым творением Романова будет одолевать чувство ненависти к себе, такому жалкому и не способному противостоять дурману ночи, подобному одним из тех заложенных в них с самого рождения инстинктах. Виртуоз лишь будет ждать своего долгожданного часа, чтобы заполнить их общую пустоту.

* * *

**Панацея**

_11 апреля 2016 _

Город смотрит на него любопытством горящих окон, зажигающимися фонарями улиц, дразнящими где-то свысока звёздами-драгоценностями. Он хочет проникнуть в юношу тяжёлым столичным воздухом, выведать всё потаённое лёгкой музыкой заведений, завлекающих своими пестрящими вывесками клиентов. Однако попытки узнать странника, свести его с ума, подобно многим, дурманом свободы и возможностей заканчивались ничем: словно молодой человек знал этот шумный городок даже лучше, чем ожидающий его возлюбленный. Рубену были известны его правила, его нрав, его лазейки – и от того Город в обиде развеял встречным ветром сладкий аромат дикости, почти осязаемый и чудом незамеченный прочими прохожими, с его пути. На устах иностранца – довольная улыбка хитреца, в очередной раз обманувшего эту землю. Но она же была благодарна ему за драгоценные секунды сна, которые могла провести в убаюкивающем спокойствии и светлых грёзах.

Хальвард знал не хуже и то, что нужен он не так Городу, как томящемуся в ожидании художнику, на пути к которому преодолевал юноша последние ступени едва освещённой лестницы. Встречает он чудом загадочного Артемия, как всегда хмурого и мрачного Бездушника, обменивается с ним парой слов и отмечает про себя, что не так уж их Бездушник и бездушен. Злобы в нём было даже меньше, чем обычно, хоть мина всё такая же кислая-прекислая. Но хватит глупых замечаний, нужно Рубену бежать, спешить к заветной двери – Романов не терпит опозданий на их ночные встречи.

Не удивительно, что успел он выучить и эту заморочку мужчины. Хранил брюнет в своей памяти великое количество тех тонкостей, на которые сам Игорь зачастую не обращал внимания: он не любил, когда поправляли его косо висящие картины, когда ходили по квартире без тапочек, рискуя простудить ноги из-за вечно стоящей в ней прохлады, когда оставляли дверь открытой и смотрело на него коридорное зеркало – их было столько много, что на перечисление всех ушла бы не одна страница рукописного текста. Запечатлелись они не только образами, но и словами, эмоциями, чувствами, позволяя переживать эти эпизоды в их первоначальной яркости снова и снова.

Рубен опаздывает всего на несколько минут, но Игорь всё равно бурчит себе беззлобно, от чего выглядит скорее стариком, чем двадцати восьмилетним мужчиной. Юноша знает, что больше всего сейчас художник искал чувства – всепоглощающего и реального, а не подаренную ему «ночным зовом» иллюзию. Поддаётся Хальвард к нему нахально, хватая за грудки и обжигая губы встречным поцелуем, прекрасно ощущая щекочущее грудь счастье художника. Бессилен остаётся дурман, когда читает Романова молодой человек подобно открытой книге, с трепетом играет на его струнах души, заставляет прикосновениями отзываться возлюбленного беспорядочным шёпотом, произносящим какую-то странную помесь из слов нежности и простой белиберды.

И пока Виртуоз прячется в своей темнице, не найдя способа вырваться из подзёмков души в свет ночного города, Рубен в очередной раз наслаждается своей победой. Ведь не инстинкты нужны мужчине на самом деле, не Город, не «ночной зов» - а лишь он, изгнанник своей семьи, бросивший всю фальшь ради чего-то настоящего, пусть и не столь знакомого птице его полёта. Так было и раньше, - ещё в том маленьком иностранном городке, - и в эти мгновения, когда чувства и ощущения пьянят их гуще всякого вина, так будет продолжатся и дальше. Ведь финал их истории ещё далёк и непредсказуем.

* * *

**Музыка Души**

_25 мая 2016_

Волком ли, человеком ли — Бездушнику всегда непривычна была манера Гелиана обмена с ним своими чувствами, эмоциями, переживаниями.

«Мне так легко, мой друг, так радостно, — остаётся птица верна старой привычке, — позволь же мне поделится с тобой этим».

Сперва он касался осторожно пальцами висков — Артемий позволяет ему это, пусть и казались ему подобные прикосновения такими же непривычными, как и человеческие имена. Движения Гелиана всегда расслабляли, а в тандеме с теми мелодиями, которые играло его сердце, и вовсе усыпляли.

Бездушник позволяет своему товарищу проникнуть в свой разум глубже, куда заглядывать даже ему самому было крайне опасно. Там, в темноте, скрывается оно — яростное, всепоглощающее зло, с которым бороться существу ночи приходится из разу в раз, изо дня в день. Но он доверяет Хранителю, и поэтому даёт ему принести в подзёмки ума самую малость своего согревающего света.

И он снова поёт. Нет, вовсе не голосом — душой, играя на своём струнном инструменте ноты счастья, нежности, тепла. Сердце Артемия невольно трепещет в такт его мелодиям, пусть и сбивчиво, неуверенно, не отличаясь свойственной птицам искусностью. В отличие от Гелиана, которому аккорды собственных чувств давались удивительно легко, бесхитростно.

Бездушник теряет всякую бдительность, пока вслушивается в эти сказочные симфонии, и оказывается совершенно уязвим. Он словно растворяется в этих прекрасных чувствах: закрывает расслабленно глаза, забывая про окружающий их мир, и тянется к этому лунному светилу, желая отдать в ответ ростки телплящейся внутри него надежды. Артемий почти что достигает заветного тепла, как вдруг в оркестре их собственных душ и умиротворённой природы не врывается что-то громкое, оглушающее.

Песнопения затихают вдруг, и остаются в памяти Бездушника только крики, суматоха, запах пороха.

Замерзающий Гелиан прижимался к нему всем телом, искал поддержки, лишь прерывистым шёпотом что-то пытаясь донести его замутнённому разуму. Хищник прекрасно понимает, что если даст волю ярости — упустит даже тот малейший жалкий шанс спасти своего драгоценного друга, необходимого им всем. Он должен сделать это не только для себя, но и для Вестницы, для возлюбленной Хранителя человеческой девчушки Славы.

В порыве переполняющего его отчаянья Артемий совсем не чувствует тяжести чужого тела и липкой крови на своих руках. Думает лишь об одном: он обязан успеть найти помощь за отведённые им секунды.

* * *

**Весенняя сирень**

_8 июня 2016_

Романов теряет бдительность на мгновение, теряет всякое желание продолжать работу над рисунком в дневнике и чуть ли не засыпает за рабочим столом. В последний момент художник заставляет себя проснутся, всего в нескольких миллиметрах от альбома, где не успела ещё засохнуть акварель. Весенние сирени, цветущие в городском ботаническом саду, так и норовили ускользнуть из памяти, скрыться в туманной пелене сна. Но Игорь вновь хватает его, удерживает в голове. Должен закончить, иначе образ останется незаконченным, а в записях останется лишь оттенок печали. Этого он допустить не может — не хочет, чтобы исчезли те мимолётные чувства нежности, спокойствия, идилии. Когда мир весь скрасился яркими красками весны и стёрлось рамки всего жестокого, нежеланного.

— Прям как в сказке, — говорит вдруг голос девчушки совсем рядом, за его спиной.

Мужчина обернулся бы, но и без того прекрасно знал свою ночную гостью. На плечи набрасывают мягкий, чуть колющийся плед, за спиной раздаются спешные шаги и звук захлопнувшегося окна. Понимает Романов мало, так как сознание его вновь теряет ясность, но уже безвозвратно — настолько невыносимо тяжелееют веки и гудят в голове мысли. Руки упускают кисть, отодвигают работу подальше от глаз, нет сил даже дойти до кровати.

Игорь устал. Впервые за последние годы устал просто, по человечески, будто иссякли в нём те силы и желание хоть что либо творить. Он уже был не так молод, как раньше, и внимание всеобщее уже не было приковано к его персоне — уже одного семейства Онгинских для него было много. Агата тянется на носочках, всё ещё маленькая, невинная девчушка, и щекочет его лицо перьями серёжек. Тех самых, которые принадлежали когда-то Лилии. Тех самых, которые так любил Рубен.

С довольной улыбкой Игорь засыпает, а сны его наполняются давними воспоминаниями в причудливых тонах и красках. Жаль только, что сказки эти ночные он поутру забудет, подобно печальной сирени в ботаническом саду.

* * *

**Горячка**

_31 августа 2016_

Боль пьянит — да так, что щёки от стыда горят, краснеют, пока слёзы горести стекают по ним холодной росой. Романов рядом, подхватывает обмякшее тело его упрямо, уворачиваясь от чужих рук и обронённых в горячке слов. Рубен всегда такой отчаянный, впечатлительный, ещё совсем молодой и пылкий. Игорь тоже когда-то таким был, а то и хуже, намного хуже, приносил лишь разочарования ближним. Но здесь он хочет быть иным. Не хочет подвести его, как когда-то многих других.

Ноги пташку почти что не держат, и он вываливается на кровать легко, по инерции. Всего бы ничего, но ведь кровать то в холостяцкой квартирке художника была всего одна — да и та тесная, со скомканными простынями и лёгким одеялом. Ладно, о себе мужчина как-то позаботится, разберётся, главное успокоить Онгинского да снять с него эту грязную, промокшую одежду, измазаную в винных пятнах и земле. Выглядел юнец поистине ужасно. Но даже так было в нём что-то особенное, красивое.

Глаза — тёмные, от слёз опухшие, смотрят на него опьянёно. Рубаха мятая, будто юнца брали за неё, тянули, чем-то угрожали. Романов рад был бы знать, от чего нашёлся его натурщик в баре, да ещё в такой поздний час, но связать Онгинский не мог ни слова, только и шептал: “ты здесь, Игорь, ты здесь”. Обнимает его юноша с надеждой, прижимается промокшей рубахой к чужой тёплой груди, и только плачет, пока сил не становиться мало даже для этого, и Рубен лишь замолкает, влюблённо смотрит.

«Он просто пьян», — хочет убедить себя Игорь, когда натурщик весь разбитый, ослабший смотрит ему в глаза, осматривает веснушчатые щёки, останавливается на губах.

«Какая дурость», — пытается достучаться до него рассудок, когда Романов сам поддаётся вперёд, и целует мягко, всё ещё неуверенно, ожидая ответа.

«Это чистое безумие», — звучит шёпот в мыслях, прежде чем он не забывается в объятьях, забирая поцелуи с чужих губ, горесть с раскрасневшихся щёк, и не пьянит его самого чужая нежность, неловкость, тихий смех.

Игорь почти что спас его тогда: несколько часов назад, спотыкающегося, еле живого от боли и алкоголя в крови. Он делает это и сейчас, согревая, окружая заботой, даря то, чего дарить совсем не должен. Пьянит уже не боль, сжигающая грудь и ломающая кости, а нечто иное — настолько тёплое, что о холоде улиц и тесноте квартиры невольно забываешь. Заместо назойливых мыслей в голове заседает лишь одна: Романов в тусклом свете лампы и дурмане вина до безобразия прекрасен.

* * *

**Черника**

_8 октября 2016_

“Курение убивает, дорогая” — любила мама говорить, но Инге было немножечко плевать. Настолько, насколько плевать обычно подростку, но уж точно не взрослым женщинам. За это братья называли её дурёхой.

Курить хотелось много, но лёгкие собственные не позволяли тратить целые пачки, стоящие не меньше пятидесяти купюр. Родители называли их своими кровными, ценили больше дочери и тройки сыновей. “Они глупые”, — говорят, — “спасибо не скажут, эгоистичные дети”. Инга, впрочем, не скажет тоже.

Пахнет черникой.

Этот навязчивый ягодный запах преследует художницу уже с несколько недель, и в груди что-то от него нетерпеливо трепещет. С недавних пор она начала искать этот аромат везде, и даже там, где быть его не могло: в переполненной маршрутке, на железнодорожной станции, среди сплетений дорог маленького Огнева. Будто зверь, ищет жертву свою в лесных дебрях.

Из всех тех странностей, что проснулись в ней одним морозным утром, эта казалась самой безобидной. Онгинская в обыкновении исчезала на несколько часов в парке, прежде чем вернутся домой свежей и от тяжких мыслей освобождённой, и в это время цепкие руки художницы забирались в шкаф. Из всех запахов сладких духов ягоды пели наиболее громко, смешиваясь в ткани с запахом хозяйки: лёгким, невесомым, от чего-то пробуждающим в разуме образы полей, где ветер пляшет

безудержно. Свободно. Никто его не сдержит.

Для неё это были просто вещи, но для Романовой они казались целым миром.

Миром чужим, прежде никем нетронутым и заветным, который так хотелось ощутить руками. Блузы невзрачные, лишь бледной пустотой на неё взглянут, говорят: “Воровка!”. А Инга и не отрицает. Она — воровка гнусная, нахальная, но соблазн ощутить сладость чужих ароматов в ней сильнее всякого рассудка.

Руби любит одалживать у неё гигиеническую помаду, когда они вдруг решают прогуляться по одинокому парку. Осень нынче совсем не весёлая — быть может, она улыбалась городу раньше солнечной улыбкой, но сейчас только и делает, что льёт слёзы горькие на золотые ковры листвы. Для Инги в подобной погодене было ничего вдохновляющего: одна серость, слякоть да текущие краски асфальта. Но ей это нравилось вопреки прохладе, забирающейся под одежду.

Тонкая, хрупкая в своё пальто кутается и всё говорит о чём-то своём. Дразнит духами, любимой черникой, а Романовой думается: “так ли сладки на вкус те губы, как запахи ягод?” Но позволить себе такого не может. Не знает, что ждать от неё: рассмеётся, прогонит, заплачет? А может и вовсе исчезнет, уйдёт. Ну уж нет.

Быть может, когда-то расскажет. Для неё ошибиться страх слишком велик.

* * *

**Чёрнолист**

_7 декабря 2016_

— Не местный Вы, Гамза Олегович, вот и не понимаете ничего, — Снова заговаривает с ним этот нахальный мальчишка, считая лепестки цветка. — Есть вещи, которые сделаны быть не должны.

— Не мешайся под ногами, — Отзывается детектив холодно, прежде чем отправиться в театр на улочке Правды.

— Не верьте там никому.

К совету его никто так и не прислушается, Рубен тогда знал это хорошо. Гамза ведь человек не плохой, но по столичному упорный и своевольный — паренёк заметил в нём это сразу. А это ведь и погубить его может, беднягу. «Волкам в овечьей шкуре верить нельзя».

На чёрнолисте все гадают во дворе, стоит ему взрасти ночью и потемнеть с приходом утра. Ночные тени будто прячутся в них, чернилами и мягким тёмно-синим бархатом растекаются на клумбах. Помниться, ему на днях приснилось когда-то, что они расцвели на асфальте, домах, фонарях и сам город стал ночью, а ясное небо — днём.

Последний сорванный лепесток ответил Онгинскому “да”, уверенное и тревожное. Мальчишка грустно усмехнулся.

Птицы галдят, срываются с веток деревьев, но не падают — взмывают ввысь. Они так не умели, поэтому ступали по краю крыши осторожно.

— Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.

Игорь старше его на три года, ему почти что двенадцать. Но говорит он с Рубеном так, будто тому уже все шестнадцать и смотрит на него с надеждой.

— Будто падаю в пропасть, — Он смотрит именно на него, на девятилетнего Онгинского, и не на кого больше.

Глаза чудесные, карие, шоколадные. Но что-то в них есть тёмное, лихое. Как лепестки чёрнолиста из снов. «…К беде».

— Мы все сходим с ума, — Вглядывается Рубен в стаи птиц. — И ты, и я, и город.

Только он знает, что Романов слышит голоса и видит чужие жизни во снах. Юному художнику от этого страшно: это видно по взгляду, в движениях дрожащих рук и неосторожно брошенных словах. Они сидят на самом краю, свесив беззаботно ноги — не хочется думать о том, что их от земли отделяет девять этажей.

— Ты не один такой. Меня тоже в последнее время посещают дурные сны, — задумчиво говорит Онгинский, пока ветер морозный опаляет его румяные щёки. Скоро начнутся заморозки.

— Может, просто совпадение?

Смеётся тихо, почти украдкой. Взрослый ведь, а такой наивный — или они все со временем начинают глупеть?

— Может и так.

Вечером в лихорадке Игорю мерещатся химеры. Они пугающие, нескладные и тянуться к нему из самых потаённых уголков комнатушки. Сам воздух здесь тяжёлый, будто пропитался смолью, но он то знает — это болезнь.

— Не смотри, — Как сквозь пелену, слышит отголоски чужого голоса, — Не смотри на них.

Взгляд Рубена напротив настоящий, но ему всё ещё думается, что это лишь мираж. Не могут быть у человека такие ясные, сверкающие серебром луны глаза, почти что прозрачно-белые снежинки. Он весь такой, от головы до пят бледный и холодный.

— Останься со мной, — Почти что умоляет Игорь, горячей рукой прикасаясь к щеке паренька.

Онгинский улыбается в ответ мягко, обычно, по-детски. Лекарство скоро усыпит его приятеля-художника, стоит только подождать несколько минут.

— Хорошо, — тихий шёпот в ответ.

Больной облегчённо вздыхает. Рядом не свист сквозняка, а тихое дыхание — он настоящий. О химерах они больше не вспоминали.

* * *

**Травы**

_3 февраля 2017_

От горечи трав художник морщится, содрогается, но выбора у него нет. Приходится делать глоток за глотком. Листья высохших трав виднеются на дне чашки.

Он снова видит тревожные сны. Мелькают в игре лунного света и теней минувшие давно эпохи, непокорные скалы, океанские льды. Отвар эти мысли прогоняет, успокаивает, и юноша почти уже не дрожит. Вздыхает с облегчением.

Кажется, будто бы его оглушило взрывом, ослепило вспышкой. Едва-едва руки ещё держат чашку. Но ничего, он привык. Свыкся. Совсем скоро всё это закончится.

Первым увидел красный. Затем чёрный, белый, серость грязи. Запахло кальяном. Ему мерещится, будто он сжимает чужую шею, чувствует пульс под кончиками пальцев. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.

Жмуриться, задыхается горечью трав. За их вкусом забывает о красном, чёрном, белом. хочется кричать: “Давай, выкуси, треклятая душонка!”, но сил на это не остаётся.

Зато Огнево слышит даже этот безмолвный восклик.

* * *

**Безумец городской**

_8 февраля 2017_

— Моими устами говорит Бог!

Краснова считали дурным. Этот тупица вечно кричит, во всю глотку, натужно, чтобы все-все смогли услышать его абсурдную проповедь. Делал он это всегда на площади, косясь на разваливающийся театр со звучным адресом: “Улица правды 17”.

— Чего горланишь? — окликнул его вдруг кто-то.

«Гамза. Подозрительный мужик», — озвучил далеко не свои мысли Феликс, уже давно привыкший к тому безмолвному незнакомцу, который диктует ему что делать. Удивительно, как столь очевидного влияния извне никто вокруг не замечает.

— Так вам хоть ори, хоть не ори — не слышите! Глухие дураки, — Размахивает Краснов руками хаотично, внимание к себе привлекает. — Здесь есть кое-что большее, чем простой криминал, уважаемый сыщик. Но вы этого не понимаете. За своей логикой не видите, не слышите.

И вправду, не слышит, только смотрит своим холодным взглядом. Феликс знает, о чём он думает, что спросит. Нити кукловода за спиной столичного гостя настолько натянуты, что начинает переживать, как бы они не задушили его в конце концов. А всё ведь к этому, кажется, и идёт.

— У меня есть несколько вопросов, — Удивительно, как не теряет своего самообладания Олегович даже сейчас, когда нечто ужасное грозится произойти с ним в любой момент. — Ты должен что-то знать об этом Рубене. Больно уж он… подозрителен.

— Единственное, в чём этот мальчишка подозрителен, так это в своём “дружеском отношении” к художнику Романову, — Усмехнулся загадочно мужчина. — Во всём остальном он более чем невинен. Онгинские они ведь люди скандальные: чуть что, так сразу пожар. Будь он к этому причастен, вороны в городе уже бы во всю галдели.

Знать Гамза точно не знал, врал он или нет. Только и мог смотреть в немножечко безумный взгляд, в котором было пусто. Ни подсказки, ни зацепки. Только насмешка.

— Спроси любого, хоть ту бабулю за прилавком — она тебе скажет тоже самое, — Ехидничал себе Краснов и дальше.

Знал, что детектив действительно подойдёт к ней, ожидая подвоха. Знал и то, что продавщица цветов разговорится, скажет даже больше, чем просят, заполнит его внимание городскими сплетнями.

«Моими устами говорит Бог», — повторяет себе первую строчку во всей этой сцене и смотрит на то, как одна зо одной появляются чёрные слова на белой странице. А может и не белой, и не чёрной, они ведь вечно меняются. Не важно.

Главное, что он способен прочесть то, что никто не в силах.

* * *

** Блеск золота (цвета Тургора и ни грамма лора)**

_17 февраля 2017_

Чужая одежда - мозайка из ночной синевы и серебра. Рубен весь был такой, лазуритово-серебрянный, таинственный. В нём - мечта и знание, недоступное для прочих: чувство течения времени. Будь у Игоря возможность, он бы добавил в его одежды сирени, яркой и немножечко безумной.

У Игоря - пурпур в волосах и янтарь взгляда. Ядовитая смесь, ненасытная, жаждущая чужого цвета. Долго им вместе находится нельзя, иначе не сдержится, пожрёт серебро и отравится лазурью, но не отпустит.

Всё, что он может позволить себе - поцелуй в бледную, холодную щеку. В океанской глади покоев сверкают звёзды, которых нет на небе. Игорь жаден, и потому ему скорее нужно бежать в темноту океана и холод бесцветных дорог, соединяющих меж собой Промежутки.

Когда он в последний раз обернулся, кажется, во взгляде Рубена плескалось золото. Золото любви и обожания, вызывающее улыбку.

* * *

**Знаменующая перемены**

_17 февраля 2017_

Башня. Юноша давно уже видел её в своих снах, тревожных и полных чёрнолиста. Он взбирался сюда ради спасения и, тем не менее, погибал, падая в темноту. «Карты не обманывают», — невольно вспоминал слова старухи.

Город спал под покровом туманной дымки. Мерно дышал пыльным ветром. Сегодня — особенно спокойно, безмятежно. Но что-то Онгинскому покоя не дает. Предчувствие пожара.

— Говорят, она возвышается только раз в году, в час сумерек, — Голос собственный звучит ему блекло. — Выходит, байки городские не врут.

Ворвавшийся в вечернюю тишину гость не ответил. От него точно так же веяло волнением и желанием. Настолько знакомо, что Онгинскому казалось, будто он уже знает человека, с таким упорством выискивающего его в этом миражном строении.

— Даже не думай, — Молвит художник угрожающе, и вместе с тем громко отзывается в его сердце тревога.

В старинной башне не было окон, зато был просторный балкон. Всего Огнева с такой высоты, конечно, не увидеть, зато можно разглядеть несколько улочек и недремлющих домов с горящими окнами. Туман будто заглядывал в них и скитался себе дальше — сегодня жители закрывали все малейшие щели в своих жилищах, чтобы никакое лихо к ним не просочились.

Романов человек не суеверный, и потому запирается в доме из-за каких-то там слухов не собирался. Сколько раз Рубен ему рассказывал про эту башню, про то, что непременно должно будет случится. А ведь он читать чужие мысли не умел, не знал, что себе мог надумать этот чудак. Что, если и вправду он сейчас сорвётся, ступит на край?

— Ты что, вправду поверил, что я совершу такую глупость? — Услышав столь чудные мысли, не сдержался Онгинский и обернулся, взглянул на друга возмущённо.

— А что мне ещё было думать? Я нихрена не понимаю во всех этих ваших знаках и предсказаниях.

«Тебя можно понять», — Подумалось Рубену, когда он вглядывался в чужое лицо. — «Пусть ты и художник, но ты всё же человек. Даже со своим нелёгким бременем ты всё ещё прост, не читаешь между строк. Поэтому и картины твои настолько же прямолинейны, как и ты. В этом твоя главная странность».

— Ты когда-то интересовался картами Таро? Хотя нет, это глупый вопрос.

— Не меняй темы, — Романов всё ещё серьёзен.

— А я и не меняю, — Лёгким шагом приближается к нему юноша всё ближе. — Если бы интересовался бы, то знал, что значит Башня. И всё бы понял раньше.

Если раньше Игорю казалось, что он имел хоть какое-то представление о сути происходящего, то теперь он эту самую суть безвозвратно потерял. Кажется, непонимание так сильно отразилось на его лице, что Онгинский позволил себе улыбку. Не насмешливую — весёлую, будто бы кто-то из них двоих сказал смешную шутку.

— Можешь не верить в эти глупости, — Смотрит ему в глаза Рубен особенно хитро, будто задумал какую проказу. — Но я в них верю.

И подался на встречу, прикоснулся неумело к чужим губам чуть боязно. «Что ж, будь что будет».

Понимать что-либо Игорю теперь и вовсе не хотелось — вместо этого он лишь решительно ответил, как делал это множество раз с легкомыслеными девушками. «Ай, один раз живём».

Может, молния сегодня и обойдёт стороной сумеречную башню. Зато в них самих уж точно что-то разбилось, сломалось и стало новым, незнакомым. И радость загорелась в их сердцах всепоглощающим пламенем.

«_Карта может представлять период, когда человек решается сделать то, чего никогда не делал, следуя принципу: сейчас или никогда. Те, кто вступил в брак с неподходящим человеком, уходят; холостые влюбляются и связывают себя узами брака; женщины, никогда не имевшие детей, используют последний шанс зачать ребенка, а те, кто годами трудился на скучной работе, увольняются и пешком идут в Гималаи. Ради счастья и роста все стандартное должно уйти, чтобы на смену ему пробудилось то, что так долго дремало в глубинах нашего существа_».


	7. Костёр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Микро-сеттинг, толком даже не проработанный, (очевидно) вдохновлённый серией Dark Souls  
Изначально это был миник, написанный на день рождения бате (самый первый, по названию которого подборка и названа), потом из него вытекло ещё несколько небольших работ, персонажи кочевали и в него, и из него в другие работы, в результате чего остался этот небольшой сборник

**Bonfire | Костёр**

_11 августа 2015_

Пепелище – место, где всё начинается и находит свой конец. Его земля чёрная, усыпана угольками разной давности - от нескольких минут, часов, дней, месяцев до самых столетий, вспомнить о которых позволяют только древние летописи, уже и сами рассыпающиеся в песок. Предрассветное солнце окрашивает небеса в глубокий алый цвет, перетекающий на невидимой грани в красный, гранатовый, чёрный, и только одно светило сверкает раскалённым золотом. Новорождённый огонёк, появляясь из одного неприметного костра, - если так можно было назвать горстку выгоревшей древесины, - и сам не знал, что это за место и что ему нужно сделать. Но он был далеко не первым, и уж тем более не последним.

Ещё один странник, суетливо оглядывающий тянущийся далеко в темноту свет солнца, на удивление холодный уголь под незримыми, но ощутимыми стопами, силуэт в изношенном балахоне, под которым слабыми лучами пробивался ослепительный желтоватый свет, напоминающий сияющее на горизонте светило.

Молчаливая фигура, которой хотелось задать целое множество вопросов, лишь неодобрительно покачала скрытой под капюшоном головой, от чего огонёк невольно опешил – что-то подсказывало, что лучше послушаться этот солнечный свет, одеяние которого вблизи выглядело чётче и яснее. Оно было соткано из множества маленьких теней, соединённых колдовскими нитями.

«Не дай Морозной Стуже догнать тебя. – прозвучал старческий голос в голове, разрушающий тишину. – Не дай ей забрать своё пламя.»

Тени окружили едва разгоревшуюся искорку танцующим хороводом, протянули к нему свои лёгкие и мягкие руки, потянули за собой в страшную тёмную неизвестность. Неожиданно она оказалась такой же тёплой, приятной, как жар, исходящий из лучей того солнечного господина, образ которого стремительно исчезал за чередой мелькающих картин. Осталась только темнота, которая вскоре сменилась размытыми лицами окруживших его людей. Все они излучали едва заметное сияние.

Для простой деревенской семьи, давно уже забывшей о былых приключениях, схватках за сокровища и холодным дыханием Стужи в спину, этот день стал одним из самых счастливых – особенно в такие времена, когда их становилось всё меньше и меньше. Утренние лучи пробивались в тот летний день сквозь белые тучи, прогоняя снежную бурю, стучась в запертые окна внешне совсем ветхих, но тем не менее выдерживающих порывы нещадного северного ветра домов, заливая комнату своим светом. Мать с ласковой, пусть и немного измученной, улыбкой держала на руках ребёнка – ещё маленького, плачущего и совершенно не догадывающегося о том, что ждёт его впереди. Сердечко в груди громко билось, просвечиваясь тусклыми янтарными проблесками, от чего тепло разлилось по всему телу, отдаваясь даже держащим его ладоням. Двадцать первый день последнего летнего месяца, августа, впервые за долгое время принёс им рассвет, ставший по стечению нескольких часов настоящим зенитом – в деревушке ещё долго не могли нарадоваться своему счастью.

Солнечные огни уже давно не рождались на этих землях, поэтому многие жители деревни оглядывали вечно что-то ищущего мальчишку с удивлением. Его волосы были такие же тёмные, как у большинства, взгляд – небесная синева безоблачного ясного дня, по-своему добрый и мудрый, в нём тогда редко можно было увидеть гнев или злобу. Лишь только кожа, вместо привычного серебряно-голубоватого сияния излучала свет, более всего походящий на бледное золото, изредка вспыхивающее соком апельсина. Такое маленькое, едва заметное отличие притягивало к себе любопытные взгляды, многие о чём-то шептались за спиной, но это вовсе не мешало огоньку разгораться всё больше, тянуться к неизведанным знаниям, которые он получал из уст матери и отца, сплетённых в уже старую книгу листов, иногда даже от проезжающих по торговому пути торгашей, которые любили рассказывать о том или ином антиквариате красивую сказку, на деле оказывающуюся наверняка всего лишь нелепо сплетённой ложью, в которую только деревенщина и верила. Как вчера, он помнил тот дивной красоты меч, расписанный древними знаками и сверкающий чистой сталью: «Лунный клинок», таким было его имя. И кто бы из дворовых сорванцов, мечтающих стать великими героями, не хотел бы себе такую вещицу, вот только мать лишь хмуро смотрела на него, словно говоря: «такие игрушки слишком опасны для тебя, моё солнце.» Лицо отца, напротив, озаряла лишь весёлая ухмылка – он был уже зрелым мужчиной, а вдобавок ещё и бывалым воином, на теле которого не было ни следа без шрама или ожога, оставленного колдовским пламенем мистических тварей или чародеев. Конечно, ему тогда не удалось купить тот прекрасный меч, но словам отца огонёк доверял намного больше, чем неизвестному торгашу-низкорослику.

\- Он не стоит тех денег, которые за него просят. - Рассуждал мужчина охрипшим от простуды голосом. - Ничего особенного в нём нет: простое сочетание стали и железа, осколки настоящего лунного камня дали бы ему колдовское серебряное сияние, которое ты бы заметил сразу в тех незатейливых рунах. А так - даже на дешёвую фиалковую зарю поскупились. Безобразие, да и только.

Отец часто любил заговаривать о камнях, металлах, способах обработки, ведь уже давно работал в их скромной, но зато родной и домашней кузне - мастерской, где начинались самые настоящие чудеса. Колдовство вместе с жаром печи витало в воздухе, казалось, к нему можно было даже притронуться пальцами, но в руках оставалась лишь пустота. Когда парнишка подрос, став уже молодым юношей с так и вырывающейся из него энергией, он и сам смог принять участие в этом дивно процессе: пусть ему и поручали мелкую работу, вроде подкинуть новых дров в печь, принести с полок нужные инструменты, бережно отнести новый ящик с осколками зорь самых разных оттенков, добытых из пещерных созвездий, тёмно-красных, раскалённых огней Венеры, леденящих камней Марса или прозрачных колец Сатурна, но солнечный огонёк был доволен этим, чувствуя себя частью чего-то поистине волшебного и загадочного. Удивительнее могли быть лишь схватки на мечах из самой обычной, по сравнению со всеми этими дивными материалами, осины, в которых молодой воин редко одерживал победу - поблажки ему давались крайне редко, если уж не никогда, а отец на этот счёт любил говорить следующее: «В настоящем бою никто не будет идти тебе на уступки. Так почему же это должен делать я?»

Лишь спустя не мало лет он поймёт смысл этого всего, когда сможет ловкими движениями ускользать от очередного удара, выбьет из рук отца меч нехитроумным приёмом, сам скуёт свой собственный Лунный клинок. Разве что свет его, сочащийся из вырезбленых рукой мастера рун, был вовсе не светлым серебром, близким к чистому белому, а красной бледной дымкой - в нём было заковано Сердце костра, яростно вспыхивающее сочным алым свечением в пылу битвы и едва заметно излучала мягкое сияние коралла.

— Он станет тебе верным спутником в твоём путешествии. – Пусть на лице мужчины проступили старческие морщины, но голос его остался всё так же твёрд и строг, как в детстве.

— Возвращайся поскорее. – Матушка смотрит на него с заботой, но в её словах ясно слышится волнение. Что бы он не говорил, женщина всегда будет переживать за него.

Поиски начинаются снова, но уже не такие простые, какими они были в детстве. Холод сковывает тело, солнце скрывалось за пеленой тяжёлых туч с тех пор, как странник покинул родную деревню на встречу пугающему миру, опасность которого заключалась не только в нежити, всё больше налегающей на большинство живых городов с северного края страны. Жители больших городов, таких как Вольная Гавань, от чего-то едва-едва испускали тусклое алое сияние гаснущих огней – им отличались не только пожилые люди, недоверчиво взирающие на путника, но и молодые люди, которые едва достигли совершеннолетия. Озарение пришло к огню солнца слишком поздно, когда он вспоминал про пугающие рассказы матушки.

Морозная стужа. Никто не знает, откуда взялось это колдовство, кто сотворил его, разве что его первой жертвой стали северные земли, откуда оно стремительно близиться к западу, востоку, а затем и югу.

\- Вот и останутся от эпохи Огня одни угольки. – Причитал торговец, которого он видел не так давно, но всё не мог вспомнить где. – Все эти поиски Священного Костра лишь оттягивают срок, мы уже одной ногой в пропасти…

Слушать все эти бредни больше не хотелось, хоть и в них была доля правды: огни с каждым днём действительно угасали всё больше, назначали разные цены за такое яркое и тёплое пламя, рвущееся из самой души неутолимого мужчины, несколько раз даже сами пытались забрать его: мечи, скрестившись, запевали свою песню режущим слух скрежетом, искры незаметно сверкали в пылу битвы, острие лезвия задевало кожу, отзываясь обжигающей болью раскрывающейся раны. Удалось сбежать и в первый раз, и во второй, даже в третий, но череда нападений людей с умирающими огнями в груди не прекращалась – они всё так же гнались за солнцем, где бы он ни был. Со временем солнечный огонь, вопреки всему всё ещё сияющий своим янтарным светом, спасали лишь одежды из теней – знакомые, пусть и не виденные им раньше.

Приключенец нашёл их в одной из тёмных пещер, которой, казалось, не было ни конца, ни края. Всё её пространство обволакивал таинственный туман, сквозь который не было видно не то что созвездий, - камней, обычно сверкающих чуть ли не всей палитрой радуги, - даже своих собственных рук, облачённых в потёртые кожаные перчатки. Пусть впереди совсем немного, но освещал колдовской меч – хотя и камни внутри него были закованы не только для такого незатейливого украшения. Одинаковые просторные тоннели из камня напоминали запутанный лабиринт, выход из которого затерялся далеко за спиной. Меньше всего подозреваешь, что в потоке сплошной, неосязаемой пелены столкнёшься с невидимой дверью, разглядеть которую издалека представлялось невозможным.

«Это ведь она, да? - Молил голос в голове, полный усталости и гнева. – Эта чёртова дверь из рассказом местных!»

Предвкушение того, что скоро в его руках будет что-то действительно уникальное, стоящее стольких сил и часов поиска, приятно защекотало в груди. Более того, они оказались ещё и открыты – словно кто-то ждал его, подготовился к приходу. Либо же просто забыл закрыть их, когда уходил за продуктами в ближайшую фруктовую лавку – это же так очевидно!

«Может, ловушки? – По землистому полу, пропитавшемся пылью и серостью, покатился металлический шар размером с мячик. Как ни странно, на его пути не появилось ни капканов, ни заложенных взрывчаток, даже не обнаружилось паутин или плотоядных чудес природы, вроде оскалившихся своими прелестными зубками червей переростков – пусть не таких огромных, как о них обычно говорят, но далеко не таких уж маленьких и пушистых точно. Это вовсе не значило, что на него не наброситься ещё какая подземная живность: одна встреча с пауком уже чуть не окончилась для него гибелью от яда. Но, кто не рискует - тот не пьёт шампанского. Выбора для приключенца больше не осталось, кроме как прислушаться к этой мысли. В случае чего, после прошлой встречи он научился бегать достаточно неплохо.

Страннику до сих пор было трудно поверить в то, что там его не ждало ни единого подвоха. Сундук поддался рукам слишком легко, не понадобилось даже ключа, но тогда он вовсе не понимал ценности своей находки – лишь смотрел на эту запыленную одежду с непередаваемым отчаянием, обидой и разочарованием, но всё же взял, чего добру пропадать. И тени, следующие за ним вместе с этой странной, но подавляющей его необычное свечение одеждой, тоже пригодились страннику в этом трудном путешествии: скрывали от нежеланных глаз его присутствие во время привалов, подсказывали безопасный путь в полумраке переулков, изредка даже могли подслушать чужие разговоры, но скорее из собственного интереса, а не чужой воли. Платой за их услуги для пламени стало ни что иное как сон – шёпот теней отзывался в голове тихими голосами, разобрать бормотание которых мужчина не мог, сколько бы не пытался. Даже в эту ночь, когда всё тело ломило от усталости и сознание быстро ускользало в пелену сна, вовсе не ощущая реальности, их голова перебивали друг друга, напоминая ему маленьких детей – каждый пытался первым о чём-то сообщить, предупредить, но всё это сливалось в один шум.

Воспоминания калейдоскопом сменяют друг друга, всплывали давно забытые ошибки, мысли подбрасывали сомнения, раздумья о семье, родной деревушке, остался ли там хоть кто-то… Как вдруг прозвучал оглушительный хор голосов: «Вставай!»

Страннику не остаётся ничего, кроме как вскочить в холодном поту, проклиная шум плетущихся за ним прислужников. Вот только сейчас они явились действительно вовремя, а не как всегда, от случайного шелеста веток на ветру.

Солнечные огни, столкнувшиеся в том лесу, ещё долго вспоминали весеннюю звёздную ночь с радостью на лице: долгие разговоры о драгоценностях и магии, о трудностях жизни, когда почти что все люди королевства ждут своего конца, о весёлых нелепицах, случавшихся с ними во время странствий. Чародейка тоже искала в этом сумасшедшем мире своё место, свой путь, — ну, или хотя бы тот единственный город, где им не будет грозить опасность со стороны того множества гаснущих огней, стекающихся на яркий золотой свет как мухи на сладкий, завлекающий своим приятным ароматом мёд.

Они знали, что поиски будут долгими, трудными и наверняка рискованными, ведь их единственными ориентирами были лишь карты с разными рукописными пометками и недостоверные рассказы людей, из крупиц которых понемногу складывался нужный маршрут. И когда надежда, казалось бы, иссякла из сверкающих сердец, врата Цитадели Рассвета открылись перед ними: город, мраморные улочки которого залиты чистым небесным светом и куда ещё не добралась Морозная стужа.

Деревянные мечи скрещиваются снова, под напором противника девчушке было тяжело удержать своё оружие и оно, в конце концов, выпало из рук. «Очередное поражение, ничего нового», - всплывают мысли в её голове, отражаясь на лице наигранной досадой.

— Хоть раз бы подыграл! – возмущается она, прямо как когда-то и сам воин.

От этой мысли на его лица невольно появляется тёплая улыбка.

— В настоящем бою никто не будет идти тебе на уступки. Так почему же это должен делать я?

* * *

**Одно пламя - две души**

_31 декабря 2015_

— Кому нужна эта душа? — горькая усмешка невольно появилась на бледном лице путницы, чей взор был прикован к непривычно тёплым языкам пламени. – Лишняя эта вещь, Ивет, совершенно лишняя. Только и делает, что выжигает тебя изнутри - особенно такая, как у тебя.

Впервые за несколько дней долгого пути они смогли устроить ночлег, не опасаясь встретить в лесной чаще морозных тварей. Проклятие вечной зимы не щадило никого в этом мятежном крае: ни зверей, чьи сердца первыми обратились в пепел, ни людей, чьи жизни гасли долгими днями, пока те пытались найти лекарство от загадочной болезни. Стужа бродила по земле, словно преследуя хранительницу золотого пламени по пятам – ещё с самой Цитадели Рассвета, стоило ей выйти за порог солнечного города на встречу белоснежным землям, лишь изредка встречающим ласковые южные ветра. Снег прекращался на несколько недель, а затем – начинался снова, застилая собой дорогу.

Белоснежная завеса всегда пыталась за собой что-то скрыть: стоило Искательнице ступить на никем непротоптанную тропу, как тут же вздымалась вьюга, застилающая взор и норовившая сбить её с ног сильными ветрами. В такие моменты на помощь к рыжеволосой девчушке приходила таинственная спутница, чьё сердце уже давно не боялось Морозной стужи – Доминик, державшая её сильной хваткой, бесстрашно ведя вперёд сквозь буйство стихии. Ожившая легенда, - в которую даже сейчас Ивет верилось с трудом, - нашедшая перерождение во тьме Рыцарь пепла всё ещё казалась чем-то совершенно иным, чужеродным, всего лишь туманным виденьем. Тем не менее, она была здесь, рядом у костра, греющая холодные руки у слегка покачивающегося огня.

— И ты совсем не тоскуешь по ней? По тем временам, когда была «обычной»?

Любопытство всегда было неотъемлемой чертой характера солнечного огонька, от чего Меченая уже давно привыкла к подобным вечерним расспросам. Трудно было не свыкнутся с подобным спустя месяца общего путешествия, начавшееся словно вчера. Тогда они обе были немного другие: Ивет – наивным дитям, возомнившим себя героем с великой целью свергнуть Ледяную ведьму с её престола; Доминик – скитальцем, толком не знавшим для чего Мортема дала ей своё благословение, когда девушка уже была одной ногой на Пепелище.

Может, этому юному огоньку с веснушчатым лицом и любопытными карими глазами и правда судилось сделать что-то великое? Или это просто очередная насмешка судьбы над и без того отчаявшимся народом Далиана?

— Возможно…

Девушка уже собралась ответить на вопрос коротко и, в свойственной ей манере, уклончиво, но что-то её остановило. Так бы ответила она из прошлого – знающая только смерть, леденящий холод и гнев на товарищей, бросивших её там, в пещерах. Сперва Доминик показалось, что именно это и было её целью: нести месть за предательство трусливых союзников, спасавших свои вшивые шкуры. Лишь в странствии с пламенем, ярким и невероятно живым, в голову начали закрадываться совершенно иные мысли. Тьма забрала не только боль, горечь и страх, казавшиеся ей тогда не нужными и бесполезными - чего уж там, Рыцарь думала так и сейчас. Она изменила не только её облик, окрасив цветущую пшеницу бледным серебром, а янтарь глаз – кромешной, непроглядной бездной. Было что-то другое, едва заметное, но необходимое даже пеплу, оставшемуся вместо яркого красного пламени в груди.

\- Без души живётся намного легче. Спокойно, безмятежно. – неожиданно обратив на Ивет задумчивый взгляд, заговорила седовласая. – Но… Знаешь, возникает такое ощущение, что ты теряешь что-то неотъемлемое, важное. Часть себя, которой ты никогда не придавала значение.

Что удивительно, рыжеволосая не стала перебивать её, застыв в тихом ожидании. Как и всегда, её кожа излучала лёгкое золотистое сияние, выдающее волнение своей обладательницы. Какое-то время Меченая держала паузу, но скорее из желания сыграть на нервишках собеседницы, чем действительно подбирая слова.

— Не могу объяснить, почему, но с тобой я чувствую, словно это обманчивое чувство возвращается ко мне. Ненадолго, но снова позволяет почувствовать себя живой. Это слишком странно, чтобы описать словами – как будто твоё пламя заражает моё сердце, прямо как Стужа.

— И вправду, звучит странно, – невольно согласилась Искательница. – Но это же не плохо, да?

— Хм, смотря с какой стороны взглянуть.

«Человечность делает нас слабыми», - от чего-то вспомнились воительнице слова, сказанного ей каким-то чёрствым воякой. Конечно же, Рыцарь пепла не выдавала своей тоски по тому греющему сердце теплу, оставляя на всеобщее обозрение только то, что в ней видели немногочисленные свидетели: бесстрашие, уверенность в каждом отточенном движении колдовского клинка и отчуждение от всякого рода человеческих страстей. Словно значение для неё играло только найти свою цель, с которой сама Смерть оставила на сгорающей душе метку Бездны.

— Как думаешь, насколько мы близко к цели? – неумело попыталась перевести тему в иное русло солнечное пламя. — Может, и твоё предназначение скоро найдётся?

Однако это вызвало у Доминик лишь тихий смешок. Пока Ивет непонимающе смотрела на неё, воительница вдруг поняла для себя как же всё это было просто и глупо одновременно. Такой простой вывод, до которого она не могла дойти столь долгое время – взять хотя бы их первую встречу в маленькой деревушке, где солнечный огонёк с гордо поднятой головой заявляла: «Я найду Ковен, а затем – и логово Ледяной ведьмы!»

— Не знаю, что до цели, но… Предназначение оказалось ближе, чем я думала. Намного ближе.

Сперва пламя словно не поняла этих загадочных слов, сказанных Доминик, но многозначительный взгляд в её сторону вдруг расставил все точки над «і». И без того раскрасневшиеся от мороза щёки вспыхнули ещё гуще, а вместо целостных фраз девушке удалось вымолвить что-то несуразное и обрывчатое, мол «что за странные шутки». И всё-таки, как бы Ивет не отнекивалась, а всё складывалось лишь подобным образом – иначе как можно было объяснить эту загадочную связь сердец, которую Искательница помнила ещё с рассказов матери о их юности с отцом.

Подобные мысли, на удивление её самой, не вызывали отторжения. Скорее даже наоборот – словно мозаика, фрагменты которой они так долго пытались отыскать, наконец-то сложилась в цельную картину. Солнечному огню стало ясно, от чего рядом с Доминик она чувствует себя так надёжно и уютно, как в далёкие времена своего пребывания в Цитадели Рассвета. Рыцарь пепла – приняла осознание того, что даже при всём желании ей не хотелось бы расстаться с путешественницей в дальнейшем, не смотря на их изначальный договор.

— Значит, мы действительно связаны? По-настоящему? — сказала кареглазая, не видя смысла скрывать и без того заметного смущения.

— А как это объяснить иначе? Даже сейчас это чувство со мной. Оно сильнее чем обычно отзывается на твои эмоции.

Сняв латную перчатку, седовласая взяла Искательницу за руку без всяких расспросов и позволений. Ивет хорошо помнила холодные бледные руки спутницы, но сейчас они были другими - отдавали пусть чуть меньшим, но всё-таки обычным человеческим теплом. От этого прикосновения по телу пламени прошлась лёгкая дрожь, а сердце отозвалось лёгким трепетом.

Отпускать её вовсе не хотелось – вместо этого авантюристка лишь подвинулась ближе, что-то выискивая в чарующей темноте глаз. Её больше не изумляло усыпанное звёздами ночное небо – каждый день она видела его во взгляде Рыцаря, таинственном и скрывающем на самом дне бездны невиданные никем прежде тайны. Одной из таких стала появившаяся в нём теплота – такая непривычная, но удивительно нежная и добрая.

Дрова тихонько трещали в наступившей тишине, пока обе боялись прервать этот чарующий миг неосторожным словом либо движением. Казалось, что Ивет видела то, что воительница не позволяла никому – ту благородную, полную энергии девчушку, желающую стать кем-то больше, чем «дочуркой генерала». Такую похожую на неё и, вместе с тем, несчастную – загнанную в угол, испуганную и желающую лишь одного, чего ей не хватало всю жизнь. Искательница готова отдать ей хоть весь огонь, всю любовь, что горят в её сердце. Ради одной маленькой незатейливой цели.

Согреть ещё не догоревшее, живое лишь благодаря тьме сердце, измученное многолетним одиночеством.

* * *

**Свет далёкой звезды**

_Осень 2015_

Зажжёт свечи одну за одной качающимся огоньком, от чего они вспыхнут тусклым светом – далёким, недостижимым, холодным. Пусть они и режут привыкший к темноте глаз, но так нужно, чтоб другие смогли найти путь в ночной дороге.

Шлейф тянется за ним, оставляя сребные искры и невесомые шаги, от которых даже след не осядет на стену. Ходьба его лёгкая, воздушная и совершенно неуловимая, точно звёзды те. Светила смеются, а нити всё ускользают из рук Незрячего – дразнят далёким серебром, исчезающим в лесной чаще.

Словно нарочно метель не даёт ему дотянутся до этой странной материи, в которой прячутся ответы на многочисленные вопросы. Не хочет этого, не позволит. А века ведь сменяют друг друга, ведут прямиком в леденящую пропасть смерти. Туда, где он вновь сможет увидеть выжженными глазами, ощутить обмороженными руками, услышать мелодию звонкого смеха. Если бы тогда не забрала у него Мортема это драгоценное создание, может, и не бродил бы по тайным тропам, связанным сетью блестящих нитей, схожих с паутиной в одеяниях из застывших на ней капель росы, столько невыносимо тягучих дней.

Мысли лишние тревожат голову, пробуждаются забытые ощущения: тяжелеет от усталости тело, коченеет от леденящего ветра, а дорога из светил лишь сверкает себе холодным светом, не способным издать даже долю тепла. Зато отлично чувствуют себя тени, которые всё тянутся, ищут что-то лихорадочно, но тоже не могут ухватится за ткань (а ткань ли?) исчезающего плаща. Пыль звёздная остаётся на тонких чёрных пальцах, растворяясь подобно таящим снежинкам.

И всё-таки есть у них кое что общее. Как бы ни старалась, а Стужа не заберёт их своим колдовством, ведь тушить ей уже нечего. В груди охладели давно угольки перегоревшего огня, манящего к себе когда-то чудных созданий. Виднелись они менестрелю смутно, разглядеть их в жилках зелени, сиянии бронзы и собственных красных искрах было трудно, но всё же возможно. Тусклые цвета синевы и серости ещё и пытались спрятаться за лёгкой тёмной дымкой, словно явление чего-то иного, нарушающего цельность материи их мира. Видел и раньше он всякое странное, от того тени не показались ему столь устрашающими и опасными: давались легко, стоило их ухватить, но вскоре в руках оставалась лишь пустота. Была от них и своя польза: голоски говорили много полезного, рассказывали о мире своём, вели туда, куда велела иная воля. Не его собственная – Хозяина, как бы высокомерно это не звучало. Квелл и сам этого имени не любил – свежи были воспоминания о тех днях, когда не надел на себя прекрасный юноша жгущуюся золотом корону, не был заперт женской ревностью в пустующих землях Граней и прислужники не были его глазами повсюду.

Тогда они были счастливы в своей смертности. Смеялись, боялись, что каждый день может стать последним в их и без того короткой и скоротечной истории, делали ошибки и казавшиеся правильными поступки. И звали их Хозяина совершенно иначе, и был он совсем другим: удивительной красоты мальчишкой с умным карим взглядом и юношеским ветром в голове. Но даже за этим расплывчатым образом гнался Арн, не жалея ни тела своего изношенного, бессмертного, ни души изгубленной, сломанной столетиями погони и желанием встретить оберегаемого смертью принца.

Но всё, что ему остается сейчас, так это доверить теням вести себя по темнеющему пути, в конце которого замелькал блеск живого солнца. На этот раз – настоящего и тёплого.

* * *

**Burn Your Eyes**

_Осень 2015_

\- Смерть… Она ведь приходит к нам в разных ипостасях, да? У кого врага заберёт, у кого - любовь, а у кого-то и вовсе его собственную жизнь.

Девчушка слушала молча, смотря в пропасть ущелья. Обломки моста исчезли на его дне - так глубоко, что не послышалось даже их эха.

\- Вот и пришли мы в обитель заразы, заставившей нас отправится на край мира. Жаль, что я не смогу увидеть этого величия – правда выжгла мои глаза дотла, когда-то давно. Так давно, что ты, верно, была тогда ещё малышкой.

Лицо мужчины озарила лукавая ухмылка от понимания того, что конец уже совсем близко. Мор будет побеждён, даже если им придётся пожертвовать собой, выжечь себя изнутри. Хоть так и не скажешь, но в сердце слепого музыканта буйствовали в танце страх и тревога: естественные человеческие чувства, которые, казалось бы, давно забыты.

Терять ему было больше нечего: не Мор забрал у него всё, а долгая, чересчур долгая жизнь, которая уже достаточно затянулось. Ну, а даже если сегодня не настанет его час… Что ж, значит не судьба, чего уж там.

На плечах своих скрывающий лицо путник почувствовал знакомое касание призрачных пальцев. Он знал эти руки более чем несколько столетий назад. Он слышал знакомый голос, шепчущий ему что-то и вновь уходящий во тьму - его обладателю нельзя находится здесь долго, иначе тени заметят присутствие Хозяина и взорвутся оглушающим гулом.

Эта дивная сущность никогда не щадила его. Даже во времена, когда они были простыми людьми, совершенно смертными и обычными. Но и он всё ещё был охвачен безумием: тем, что гуще любой болезни выжгло его сердце, душу, глаза. Безумие истинной любви.

* * *

**Вечный огонь**

_16 мая 2016_

Пламя пожирает мужчину изнутри, и он чувствует это с поразительной ясностью. Сперва оно вспыхивает в его сердце, искрится дымом в лёгких, вырывается тёплым дыханием наружу. Огонь растекается под кожей, щекоча кончики пальцев. Сейчас оно приносит удовольствие. Облегчение. Вот только доверять ему совсем не стоит: уже спустя мгновения жар пронзает тело жгучей болью.

Чувствует пепел на своих ресницах. Щекочет веки, звёздной пылью оседает он на щеках. Странник всё ещё ощущает горечь от прикосновения чужих губ — божество будто напоминает меченому о его нелёгкой миссии. Арн прислушивается к этому жесту, стараясь изо всех сил открыть глаза. Жар покидает его, оставляя лишь выгоревшую оболочку, которую теперь представляло его собственное тело.

Холодно. Зима, длившаяся уже вечность, снова напоминает путникам о себе. Но теперь её леденящие ветра ему безразличны, не страшны, как и всепожирающая Стужа. На губах Квелла всё ещё чувствовался горький привкус пепла: может, и не Хозяина это было рук дело, а его собственная сгоревшая душа покинула его полуживое тело? Кто знает, может сельские байки о них были правдой?

— Что же ведёт тебя, менестрель? — любопытствует вдруг за костром его сестра по проклятию. — Чего ты хочешь: богатства, приключений, славы?

Незрячий издаёт лишь хриплый смех. Какие же забавные были эти детишки, какие пылкие и наверняка не осознающие важности их роли в этой балладе. Квеллу не хотелось разрушать их иллюзий — пусть мечтают, пусть думают о своём, пусть веселятся. Пока ещё есть на то возможность.

— О, это очень, очень долгая история… — бережно проводя пальцами по струнам лютни, отзывается Арн. — История о любви и неизбежности. Думаю, она вам понравится.

Пальцы медленно перебирают одну струну за другой, начиная мелодию. Вспоминает слова, давно ожидающие своего слушателя. И в сердце менестреля словно вновь загорается давно потухший очаг.

* * *

**Тёплые звёзды**

_9 августа 2016_

Вдыхает ночной воздух полной грудью: ветер морозный, холодный, приводящий в чувства. Лес наполняется тишиной. Жизнь засыпает в нём, напоминая о себе лишь тихими шорохами. Для простых обывателей природа засыпала с заходом солнца - они прятались в своих каморках, запирали двери на замок и закрывали окна. Суеверный народец не хотел привлекать к своим жилищам любопытный глаз прячущихся в темноте опасных созданий. Чародейка лишь усмехнулась. Смешны были такие мысли ей, забавны, как и многие другие обычаи огней.

Они думают, что звёзды в небесах холодные, неприступные. Что солнце для них — единственный источник тепла, зародивший своим благословением их род и оберегающий континент от зла. Женщина ступала по земле размеренно, спокойно. Ей не страшен холод. Земля для неё всё так же тепла, и эта дивная энергия сочится из почвы в корни деревьев, травы, цветы, питая их жизнью. Подол платья оставляет за собой след бледных искр: будто звёздная пыль, своим сиянием указывающая путь сквозь запутанные тропы леса. Лёгкое сияние остаётся на листьях склонившихся от непогоды веток, на белоснежных колоколах ландышей. Везде, где только побывало прикосновение её чар.

Весенняя ночь впервые рассеяла тяжёлые тучи на небесах, открывая девушке прекрасную картину. Созвездия одно за другим появлялись сквозь листву, пока дорога продолжала вести её к заветной поляне. Их голоса звали за собой, манили путешественников, а сами они наслаждались своей недосягаемостью. Эти сокровища принадлежат ночи с момента своего сотворения. Все знают это — особенно она. Но это не мешало колдунье заимствовать сокровенную силу этих самых светил, прясть из неё нити потаённых заклинаний. Взамен она даёт им песню, — не менее прекрасную, чём далёкие колыбельные, — пока в руках её зарождается древнее колдовство. Сверкающие частички переливаются лунным серебром на кончиках пальцев. Руки делают чудные движения плавно, неторопливо. Будто играли они виртуозную мелодию на струнном инструменте.

Поляна открывается женщине своей красотой после долгого пути. Природа спала спокойно непробудным сном, подобно путнику, окутанному в покрывала на жёстком и неудобном ложе. Костёр доживал свои последние мгновения, пока трещат в нём тихо сгорающие ветки. Странник даже не шевельнулся. Лишь спал себе спокойно, утомлённый отчаянными блужданиями в поисках пути — чародейка видела подобное уже не раз за свою долгую жизнь. Остаётся всего несколько ниточек, сплетённых в единое колдовство, и пальцы касаются висков дремлющего музыканта. Сказки далёких светил просачиваются в его разум осторожно, скрашивая своими песнопениями терзающие его кошмары. Исчезают образы горящего города, тесной церквушки, пиршества воронья. Пламя души утихает, больше не жжёт грудь своим жаром, вспыхивая золотыми искрами. На лице мужчины возникает улыбка.

И колдунья невольно вспоминает того маленького мальчишку, прижимающегося к её груди. Он помнит свою ночную гостью: женщину с ласковой улыбкой и звёздной пылью на устах. Искры всё так же щекочут менестрелю щёки, от чего тот преисполняется странным облегчением. Они тёплые. Приятные. Даже чуть-чуть обжигают после уличной прохлады. Но уж никак не холодные.

Так может, и не недосягаемые светила тоже не такие уж неприступные, как кажутся на первый взгляд? Может, и в них живёт тепло?


	8. Сентиментальная машина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Изначально сольный миник, потом появились другие зарисовки. Когда-то даже был опубликован на Фикбуке, на втором аккаунте. Научная фантастика никогда не была моим коньком, поэтому это тоже ушло больше в отношения и рефлексию протагониста: Скотта, андроида, способного испытывать эмоции и чувства.  
В "Стихийном бедствии" Ив и Доминик перекочевали в этот сеттинг из "Костра".  
Тут даты вообще потерялись, поэтому они даже не указаны.

**Начиная с конца**

От чувств одни проблемы. Они хаотичны, странны и совершенно сбивают с толку, когда пытаешься понять их природу. Вроде и часть программы, но совершенно чужды тому набору рациональных качеств, которыми должна обладать машина. Скотт пытается изучить их, понять их природу, будто их хитро-мудрые процессы подвластны холодному расчёту. В очередной раз не выходит — и это вызывает в нём недоумение, обиду, раздражение, только больше дразнят любопытство. Остаются они для Вэрдера неразгаданной загадкой.

Время течёт настолько медленно, что считанные недели в наполненной сломанными деталями, расчётами и данными лаборатории кажутся целыми столетиями. Стальные стены словно давят на него, загоняя в угол. Слишком пусто. Слишком тихо. Слишком безжизненно. Органики называют это паранойей: когда кажется, словно провода что-то шепчут неразборчиво, шумят нарочно, следят незримые наблюдатели по ту сторону стёкол, и насмехаются безмолвно над ним, запертым в этой клетке. На мгновение кажется, словно взаправду раздирает живую кожу, из которой течёт жизнь, горячая и совершенно настоящая. Но это — лишь воспоминание. Одно из сотен, которые ещё недоступны, заблокированы волей его собственной или же по веленью вдохнувшего в его тело сознание Сандерса.

Измеряет шагами помещение, будто набираясь смелости выйти в обзор камер и не факт что существующих взглядов. Оглядывается, думает в очередной раз о смысле того эксперимента, который решил вдруг провести консилиум профессоров Исследовательского Института Возможностей Искусственного Интеллекта. Подумать можно, жил когда-то себе незаурядный человек, некий Скотт Вэрдер. Предположим, даже человек уважаемый, ошивающийся в подобных Сандерсу и его компании кругах. Создававший даже что-то новое, невиданное человеком раньше. Вот только делал это не во благо, а из долга перед государством.

«Разве могу я винить себя самого за то, что сотворил, даже зная всю подноготную, причины?» — обращается в мыслях к самому себе задумчиво, считая параллельно совершённое количество шагов. — «А что, если и могу? Это же не отменяет факта того, что было уже совершенно? Или я всё таки не имею на это права?»

Был человек, да был — никто толком и не вспомнит его сейчас, добрым словом не помянет. Зато народные мстители могут успокоиться: чем травил людей врач, от того сам и скончался. Иначе, как иронией судьбы, назвать подобное Скотт не мог, только веселее от этого ему совершенно не становилось. Снова в нём просыпается что-то странное: чувство совсем ядовитое, гадкое, граничащее со здравым смыслом и парадоксальным рефлексом. Тем самым, неподвластным его истинно механическому анализу. Отвращение к себе. К тому, что принимал во всех этих аферах участие. Пусть даже вынужденно, с дулом пистолета у виска, холодным лезвием у рёбер, неосязаемой хваткой политиков у своего горла.

Казалось бы, долг Скотта Вэрдера был оплачен если не закону, то уж эфемерной всевышней силе точно. И машина ведь — вовсе не он, а лишь жалкая копия, воскрешённая стараниями учёных и прогресса. С этим Скотт успел смириться. К этой мысли он уже успел привыкнуть. Но чувства только портили всё, сбивали, заставляли его усомниться во всём, в чём только было возможно. Они поселили в нём суету, вызывая идеи не навязанные, а свои собственные. Только тишина была ответом на многочисленные вопросы, рождающиеся в голове. Только она винила, облегчала, раздражала ещё больше. В нём не было больше сил терпеть её.

Пальцы скребут сталь, бьют кулаками, и что-то подобное снова возникает образами в голове. Лёгкие жжёт, провода сплетаются в одно на запястьях, и он чувствует, как не хватает воздуха в них, как трудно дышать. Будто разрывая ткани, зараза выжигает всё изнутри, но никто не придёт, не спасёт. Автоматические двери замкнуты системой. Хладнокровной, неподкупной. В мозге не успевают возникнуть связные мысли, агония ослепляет болью и надрывистым кашлем, извергающим из его тела кровь. Лишь в тумане кто-то ещё успевает подоспеть на помощь, чего Вэрдер уже не ждал. Эхом отдаются крики, растворяются в темноте. Всё обрывается.

— У меня есть для тебя прекрасная новость, Скотт, — хитро ухмыляется мужчина, останавливаясь на пороге мастерской, — уже скоро мы закончим работу над твоей системой энергообеспечения. Ты будешь свободен.

Робот опускает руки безвольно, оборачивается к профессору с ошарашенным взглядом. Умом он понимает, что есть здесь какой-то подвох, что-то неладное. Но совершенно обезоруживает Скотта то тёплое ощущение надежды, посетившее его измученный разум. Совсем наивно, но вдруг поверил он в то, что это ещё возможно: начать новую историю с такого трагического конца. Переписать всё, изменить, и сделать лучше прежнего.

* * *

**Страхи и запреты**

Ночь. Самое время для чего угодно, кроме сна. Подобная мысль поселилась в Кристофере с тех пор, когда ни отца, ни матери больше не было рядом — осталась только тишина одинокого жилья. Сама обычная квартира в трущобах, самая обычная мастерская в подвале, ничего особенного. В их районе таких много, как и любителей собрать из выброшенных на свалку деталей что-то чудное и потрясающее воображение. В этом была специфика людской работы: порождать то, чего в силу своих рамок соорудить синтетики не могли. Так было во времена войны, революций, голода. Так продолжалось и сейчас. Такова была воля человека.

— Каково это?

Скотт смотрит на механика непонимающим взглядом: настолько неподдельным, словно вовсе не машина сидела перед ним сейчас. Кристофер уже давно успел заметить убедительную человечность в его жестах, словах, мимике. Работа поистине грандиозная, и невольно всплывают в голове нежелательные мысли. Отец явно был бы не доволен тем, что он снова придаётся унынию, вспоминает его с печалью в словах, всё ещё не может принять такую одновременно простую и не поддающуюся пониманию вещь. Словно только вчера родители улыбались ему, проблемному и шкодливому мальчишке, прощая очередной проступок. Но Джермен затеял этот разговор не для того, чтобы снова придаваться старым воспоминаниям.

— Я имел ввиду... Каково это, жить без Кодекса в своей голове? Не ограничивая себя правилами и законами?

— Всё не так просто, как ты думаешь, Кристофер, — отвечает тут же Вэрдер, будто излагая давно отрепетированный текст, — В моём сознании есть такие же знания человеческих правил и межпланетных законов, как и у любого законопослушного гражданина Млечного пути. Но Кодекс — это нечто другое, нежели правила вашего общества. Они включают в себя больше ограничений, чем прав. Больше обязанностей перед органиками, чем даже у вас самих имеется перед законодательством Совета. Фактически, мы — всего лишь рабочая сила в ваших руках. Ничто иное, как те, кто должны всячески подчинятся вам, служить, не забывать своё место! Особенно...

Андроид вдруг замолкает, будто то, о чём он собирается поведать — запретная тема в приличном обществе. И без того он позволил себе слишком много эмоций, захлёстывающих рассудок и заставляющих Скотта жестикулировать руками, метаться взглядом из стороны в сторону, будто проснувшийся внутри гнев сводил его с ума. Хотелось жахнуть кулаком по столу со всей дури, высказать всё презрение к режиму, ограничениям, законам, но это было бы уже слишком. Ещё с трудом давалось Вэрдеру контролировать эти вспышки неподконтрольных ему процессов, будто они были заложены далеко за гранью его понимания, на уровне рефлексов. Но выбор представлялся невелик: либо обуздать эту странную особенность, данную ему профессорами чёрт знает зачем, либо добрые служители закона деактивируют его и разберут на части. Последний вариант казался слишком лёгким, в самый раз для измученного заразой и одиночеством Скотта. Но сейчас он иной, и он не собирается так просто сдаться воле случая.

— Прости. Всё ещё не привык ко всему этому до конца, — пытается оправдаться Вэрдер, будто возникшее в нём чувство неудобства тоже было одним из тех множественных рефлексов, над которым он не задумывается.

— Понимаю, с твоей то историей я бы тоже стал немного чокнутым, — говорит Крис понимающе с лёгкой ухмылкой на лице. — Только не смотри на меня так. "Машина с нестабильными перепадами настроения" звучит само по себе странно, согласись.

— Это не звучало бы так странно, если бы вы не хотели контролировать нас. Всю нашу жизнь, до малейшего аспекта. Потому в Кодексе и есть множество ограничивающих действия разумного механизма пунктов, взять тот же "запрет причинения морального ущерба". Абсолютно не поддающийся логике пункт, особенно учитывая видовые отличия органиков и уж тем более количество психологических заморочек.

— И что же станет с тем, кто нарушит Кодекс?

— Да что угодно, всякое бывает. А тебе, я уверен, не очень то будет интересно слушать лекцию о работе законодательства синтетиков. Могу сказать только сказать, что ничего весёлого здесь нет: перепрограммируют, разберут на запчасти либо деактивируют без суда и следствия. Вот только не на определённый срок, а уже безвозвратно, без возможности к восстановлению данных.

Кажется, про себя Джермен уже догадывался, что из перечисленных вариантов может грозить его приобретённому знакомому. И так же невольно продолжал юноша вспоминать отцовские слова, на удивление подходящие к нынешнему порядку вещей. Будто специально хранил он их для подобного случая, пусть и помыслить себе не мог, что будет говорить когда-то с андроидом так просто, непринуждённо, словно они действительно стали равными. Крису на мгновение показалось, что эта мысль для него — подлинное открытие, прежде не ясное и совсем не очевидное.

— Отец когда-то говорил, что люди до сих пор боятся повторения революции, — начинает механик задумчиво, — Они хотят быть уверенны, что подобного больше не случится, что им ничего больше не угрожает. Но... Знаешь, после всего тобой сказанного это обретает смысл. Они боятся, что их творения снова...

— Взбунтуют. Чем тебе не библийский сюжет?

— Религия — это пережиток прошлого, Скотт. В неё здесь верят единицы, да и то большинство из них — игнисы. Не найдено ещё доказательств того, что этот пресловутый Бог действительно существует.

— Но сравнение ведь неплохое, не так ли?

Джермен лишь задумчиво чешет затылок, будто это действительно поможет ему. Не знал он никогда этого священного письма, да и не горел желанием читать. Для их поколения оно уже давно утеряно, как и для многих предыдущих, всё больше поддающихся инопланетному атеизму и мысли о том, что наука выглядит реальнее и убедительнее, чем устаревшие письмена. Тем не менее, это вовсе не означало отсутствие в нём каких-либо моральных принципов: они сформировались в его личности и без влияния веры в некую личность, являющую собой персонификацию всевышней силы.

— Не знал, что с тобой будет так легко, — озвучивает вдруг свою мысль в слух Крис, даже толком не задумываясь об этом.

— Хочешь сказать, что я оказался не хуже твоих друзей-органиков? — интересуется андроид с лёгкой иронией в голосе, подпирая подбородок рукой.

— Более чем.

Всего мгновения оттенок старых воспоминаний даёт знать о себе лёгкой грустью на сердце, но вскоре юноша уже думал о совершенно ином. Удивлялся сам себе Кристофер, как раньше не говорили они подобным образом, как мог он столь предвзято относиться к изобретению Сандерса, будто это была одна из поделок лишённых оригинальности умельцев. Прошлые машины, которых приходилось ему чинить и собирать заново, при всём своём различии внешнем представляли одни и те же образцы, сделанные под копирку. А вот Вэрдер — другой, чудной какой-то, странный. Такое мог создать только этот безумный профессор, буквально помешанный на своём деле: узнавался его почерк, манера идти на риск ради смелого эксперимента, возможно даже опасного для строгого порядка общества Венеры. Безусловно, в Джермене вызывало это любопытство, неподдельный интерес. Механику хотелось ещё лучше исследовать посмертное отцовское изобретение, чем несколько увиденных проводов и солнечных генераторов электрообеспечения.

— Эй, как насчёт махнуть на Землю с нами? Думаю, тебе интересно будет познакомится с остальными.

И снова неверующий взгляд, удивительно выразительный и выдающий Скотта с головой лучше любых интонаций голоса и речей. Крису кажется, что это интересная затея, пусть и вполне понимает, к каким проблемам всё это может привести. Молодой человек готов к возможному отказу, и он даже не собирается уговаривать, обвинять Вэрдера в трусости. Ждёт ответа терпеливо, всё равно спешить им некуда.

— Хм, а почему бы и нет? Не бывал на Земле уже... Целую вечность.

Секунду Вэрдер сомневается, пытаясь вычислить дату своего последнего человеческого воспоминания, но быстро прерывает поиск и закрывает все найденные видео файлы. Часть из них была доступна, некоторые — всё так же отмеченные знаком замка, но выискивать всю эту информацию ему сейчас вовсе не хотелось. Он сможет сделать это позже. Может, уже будучи на земле, найдёт пару ориентиров-ключей к утерянным фрагментом. Сейчас ему хотелось только одного: оставить послевкусие разговора и отметить это воспоминание, как момент их первого взаимопонимания. Кто знает, может действительно Крис Джермен был тем самым не предвзятым человеком. И что-то у них да завяжется помимо шаблонных отношений синтетика и органика. Больше всего из гаммы чувств андроид любил именно это чудное ощущение лёгкой, светлой надежды внутри.

* * *

**Дозволенности**

— Будешь жить у меня, — заявляет Кристофер весьма уверенно, когда они впервые располагаются на своём новом судне. — В багажном отсеке тебе делать нечего.

В качестве соседа Скотт почти что идеален: он не требует лишних затрат на еду и воду, помогает ему во время работы и всегда держит мастерскую в порядке. Впрочем, делает всё то же, что и раньше, только теперь это не вызывает в Джермене раздражения.

По правде говоря, Крис не привык к заботе. Им никто никогда не опекался в семье, не интересовался его здоровьем, да и в принципе ничего от него особенного и не ожидали. И он уже успел привыкнуть к подобному отношению к своей персоне.

— Можешь их даже не искать, — подаёт голос что-то листающий в электронном журнале Вэрдер. — Курение вредно для дыхательной системы, а уж тем более — для твоей.

Крис Джермен терпеть не мог, когда его поучали, говорили, что будет для него лучше или хуже, даже если в словах подобных была своя доля правды. Скотт знал это так же прекрасно, как привычку механика выкуривать целую пачку после напряжённого дня, чтобы снова пообещать её бросить. Именно поэтому первым пунктом в плане уборки машины было убрать злополучный источник никотина куда подальше.

— Я и не собирался, — врёт юноша неумело, — просто проверял, всё ли на месте. И не рылся ли кое-кто рыжий в моих личных записях...

Если когда-то подобное своеволие воспринималось Крисом в штыки, то сейчас дела обстояли совершенно иначе. Джермен словно уже привык, не видел смысла спорить, позволял более чем разумному механизму самому наводить лад в их общем жилище. Скотт помнит это точно так же, как и манеру друга проверить всё лишний раз - начиная от личных безделушек в полках рабочего стола и заканчивая инструментами, чей порядок в точности соответствует его указаниям. Молодой человек лишь улыбается довольно, закрывая ящик с разнообразными отвёртками, ключами, напильниками.

— Значит, сегодня никаких грандиозных дел не планируется? — интересуется робот, заглядывая в список запланированных Кристофером действий.

— Нет. Думаю, после дней работы мне нужен отдых.

И тем лучше успел понять для себя Вэрдер, что порой нрав его товарища был несколько предсказуем. С другой стороны, его можно было понять: обгоревший, измятый и держащийся на добром слове механизм стал для него той ещё задачкой, на решение которой времени потрачено было достаточно. С каким-то особенным усердием заменял он повреждённые генераторы, провода, детали — словно зависела от этого изобретения вся его карьера, если не жизнь. Крис сам удивлялся себе и всё не мог нарадоваться тому факту, что все его зазубривания отцовских материалов и смелые эксперименты не пропали даром.

Вэрдер сам не понимает, почему вдруг отвлекается от своих дел, заприметив во взгляде Джермена какую-то странную помесь печали с облегчением. Был он для Скотта совсем новым, незнакомым, и вот внутри него снова возникает странное, ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. Будто доверил Кристофер ему что-то слишком сокровенное и потаённое.

— Много же ты сил у меня забрал, — присаживается он к роботу рядом, чувствуя, как начинают от волнения дрожать его руки. — Но теперь мы будем осторожнее, чтобы это больше не повторилось. Ну, я имел в виду...

— Довольно, — прерывает его Вэрдер бездумно. Осознаёт он это неожиданно, когда молчание между ними затягивается и будто кричит, требует действий.

Кристофер Джермен не привык к заботе, к тому факту, что не всё изобретённое человеком подчиняется одной программе, а уж тем более к сочинению этих двух вещей. Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет сидеть в подобной ситуации как нерешительный, растерянный мальчишка, всё думая о правильности происходящих с ним сейчас событий. Есть в этом мире ещё много вещей, которые ему непривычны, но стоило же с чего-то начинать — например, с крепких объятий, которые совершенно противоречили ненависти механика к чужим прикосновениям. Впервые он позволяет себе ответить на чужую заботу подобным образом — без лишних слов, а безмолвным жестом, в который вложил свои благодарность, надежду, понимание.

Скотт лишь принимает с удовольствием подобное откровение, делая очередную пометку в списке своих негласных дозволенностей.

* * *

**Ночные разговоры  
**

«Это ли они называют "любовь"?»

Странная тоска проникает ядом в системы головного процессора, называемого им просто «мозгом». Сменяют друг друга коды, совершенно иные, причудливые. Кажутся они ему слишком человечными, но прогнать эти процессы не может из любопытства.

Космос — это тишина, спокойствие и невесомость. Казалось, его частицы просачиваются сквозь стены корабля, окна иллюминаторов и заполняют собой пространство каюты. Трепещут в разуме воспоминания, знакомые не андроиду, а тому, кем он был раньше.

Человеку? Почему был? Разве сейчас он не человек? Не Скотт Вэрдер, из желания выжить поверивший в существование истинного бессмертия? Тогда кто же он?

Руки механика, в сравнении с холодом металлических сплавов, кажутся по живому тёплыми, если уж не горячими. Конечно, и у него, чересчур странной машины, когда-то была вполне мягкая и даже близкая к идеалу кожа, но крушение их прошлого судна оставило от неё лишь уродливые ошмётки. Тогда-то и начались эти сбои, когда Скотт не различал рамок системы и чего-то совершенно иного, странного, позволяющего ему безрассудно бежать по крушащимся коридорам «Орианны». Словно без сомнений знал, что должен сделать и чего не должен допустить.

— Деталями на тебя не напасёшься, Вэрдер.

«Как же глупо это, безумно глупо.» Но иначе быть и не может. Что органику, что механизм — и то, и то за считанные дни восстановить не выйдет. Но на то Крис Джермен и был виртуозом своего дела, чтоб как новенькая сверкала в слабом освещении рука машины, ответным жестом сжавшая его ладонь.

Так и сидели они, глупые, всматриваясь в далёкие звёзды, вновь запевающие свою тихую колыбель. Очередная остановка, завтра грузовое судно вновь отправится с чудными изобретениями по изученному маршруту на новый объект. А пока — можно немного забыться.

— Что бы мы без тебя делали? — проговаривает машина тихо, словно не желая нарушать покоя спящей мастерской. Так уж вышло, что для Джермена давно она стала домом: здесь он засыпал за чертежами, ел в перерывах между изобретением чего-либо нового и байками в кругу остальных мастеров, рассказывал своей гениальной находке о мыслях, тревожащих ум. Пусть и сам же не мог когда-то подумать о том, что будут они вот так лежать на диване, оставленном здесь Ив против его воли.

— Справились бы как-нибудь. Может, Калибан подменил бы меня, — не упускает возможности сострить юноша.

— Сплюнь! Нужен здесь ты ещё…

Чувствует Скотт, как голос его дрожит, несвойственно машине. Уже не впервые старается контролировать эти проявления личности, в сравнении с инструкциями профессоров кажущиеся неправильными, но осознаёт их он слишком поздно. Не сразу понимает, что уже одни эти попытки кажутся ему самому странными, а вот теплящиеся в голове слова — не просто правильными, а жизненно необходимыми.

Иначе тишина космоса поглотит их с головой, обратит в холодные космические тела и ничто из именно его, а не системы, желаний так и не воплотится в жизнь. Как и много лет назад, когда зараза сжигала его лёгкие и пробудила в нём страх, заставивший прогнать тёплое наваждение любви прочь из своей истлевающей жизни.

— Всем нам нужен. Мне — в особенности.

Неловко, но что поделать — мыльные оперы по местному телевиденью были не лучшими учителями в подобных делах. Механик лишь улыбается своей понимающей полуулыбкой, определённо и сам чувствовавший повисшую между ними неловкость. И всё-таки, с уст машины подобное звучало крайне… Правдиво? Да, пожалуй. Так ненавистно Вэрдеру «по-человечески», но что значило в принципе для Криса это слово? Да ничего.

Ведь принимающий его переполненные нежностью объятия андроид и без того был для него человеком. Даже лучшим, чем многие из тех, кого он знал во всём Млечном пути: настоящим, отверженным, не испорченным людской лестью и ложью.

А звёзды замолкли себе, растворяясь голосами в небесной глубине. Тонут они в просочившейся темноте и в тишине вакуума, накрытые шлейфом долгожданного сна. И пусть для Скотта Вэрдера это лишь имитация, но даже в его разуме ночь смешает в одну мозаику прошлое, настоящее и будущее, заставляя ощущать его тревожное чувство повторения.

* * *

**Стихийное бедствие**

Для преемницы детектива МакКейна люди всегда были чем-то не совсем понятным, пусть частично она и сама принадлежала к этому чудному виду. Попадались они самые разные: умные, глупые, красивые, неприятные, шумные, тихие. Но ни один из этих множественных незнакомцев не смотрел на неё с такой странной помесью страха, интереса и восхищения в любопытном взгляде карих глаз. От этого девушке стало как-то неловко и совсем неуютно.

— Они… Они ведь настоящие, да?

И вопросы у неё не менее странные, чем эта манера пялиться на незнакомцев. Но было в этом по-детски заинтересованном лице что-то такое милое и невинное, от чего раздражение отошло на задний план, уступая ответной заинтересованности.

Меньше всего тогда ей думалось, что после недолгого диалога в мастерской что-то сложится в такую долгую и полную авантюр историю. Доминик за всё это время видела её не только по-детски любопытной, но и совершенно разной: в одни моменты — человеком, в котором скрываются неисчисляемые потоки энергии, способные зажечь всю её давно погибшую планету; в другие — удивительно серьёзной, пусть и с надутыми губками и хмурыми бровями Ивет казалась скорее смешной, чем действительно озадаченной; совсем редко открывалась полукровке непривычно печальной, словно не эта девчушка всегда веселила их, улыбалась, поддерживая в трудную минуту. МакКейн лишь удивлялась этому калейдоскопу эмоций, будто уживалась в Лоренс не одна личность, а целое множество противоположностей. Казалось ей так и сейчас, когда хныкала от бессилия в мятую рубашку мастерица, содрогаясь от жгучей боли в обожжённой ноге. Благо, рана оказалась не настолько серьёзной, как предполагалось, и ничего больше отсекать не пришлось.

— Ив… — хотела что-то уже сказать игнис*****, но кареглазая тут же поспешила перебить её.

— Не говори ничего. Слова утешения — не твой конёк.

И ей больше не оставалось других вариантов, кроме как прислушаться к дельному совету. Попытки извиняться в её устах звучали нелепо - эта черта у них была общей на двоих.

Сколько помнила её Доминик, Ивет всегда попадала в передряги, если не становилась их первопричиной. Не девушка была, а самый настоящий вихрь — стихийное бедствие, ворвавшееся в жизнь не совсем простой воспитанницы одинокого отца, по совместительству владеющего небольшим бюро в пустынном марсианском городке. Чудом этот маленький вихрь смог не просто перевернуть всё вверх тормашками, но и восхитится её собственному, не совсем привычному даже для сородичей облику.

Гибриды в Принстелле были не в диковинку и разнообразием своим не уступали рассеявшимся по всей планете за считанные столетия людям. Вперемешку с человеческим видом существа выходили самых разных типажей и цветовых гамм, и Лоренс каждый раз оставалось только удивляться чудесам генетики. Однако, Доминик была совсем иной - она не вписывалась в эту толпу синих, морских, ультрамариновых, сизых оттенков. Сухая сероватая кожа, представляющая собой нечто среднее между пеплом и привычной человеческой бледностью, казалась среди этого богатства непривычным монохромным пятном. Но больше всего её внимание привлекла не кожа, не высокий рост и такие изящные, тонкие руки, в которых хранилась парадоксальная людской логике сила, а чёрный, непроглядный, затягивающий в свой омут взгляд глаз, в которых лишь редкими бликами отражался солнечный свет. Вся сущность игнис казалось холодной, но от этого не переставала манить своим леденящим спокойствием, которое утихомиривало пылкий нрав мастерицы. Девчушке-механику от чего-то даже не приходило в голову то, что притяжение, которое так неожиданно возникло между ними, могло быть чем-то чуждым, из ряда вон выходящим.

Да и чего тут думать? Оно просто взяло себе и появилось. В самый обычный день, в самые обычные обстоятельства, когда долгожданная встреча двух подруг с самого начала пошла наперекосяк.

— Давно «Орианна» не тешила наш городок своим присутствием, — потирая замёрзшие руки, обращается к низенькой мастерице Меченая, желая хоть как-то облегчить это тяжёлое молчание.

Если бы Лоренс не знала о принадлежности Доминик к женскому роду, то, наверняка, до сих пор бы ошибочно считала её юношей. Девичьего в МакКейн было не так уж и много: мягкие женственные черты лица, руки с изящными пальцами и ухоженными ногтями да лишённая резких углов фигура, со спины всё равно больше походящая на мужскую. Смятение вызывали и коротко стриженные волосы, — белые-белые, словно мифический земной снег, — и широкие плечи, уверенно расправленные в гордой осанке. Можно было даже не вспоминать о том, что на их скромную встречу подруга нарядилась в самую ухоженную рубашку своего гардероба, кожаную куртку, скорее всего взятую у Джонатана МакКейна, и начищенные до чуть ли не блеска кроссовки, не оставляющие в ней сомнений.

— Да так, пролетали мимо, все дела… — всячески пытается не заглядывать в эту проницательную темноту, откликается собеседница.

Как и всегда, все путающиеся в клубок хаотичные мысли отлично видны в её мечущемся взгляде и неспокойном поведении. Пока девушка рассказывает что-то, её руки изображают разные жесты, словно иллюстрируя сказанное, а протез левой ноги шаркает по полу, выдавая лишь больше её волнение. Всё идёт совсем не так, как задумывала себе Ивет, от этого она теряется, суетится, говоря первые пришедшие в голову слова. Доминик слегка подаётся вперёд, нагибаясь, словно даже мебель кафетерия кажется ей тесной и маленькой. Посторонние взгляды не так уж и волнуют игнис, в то время как её собеседницу лишь больше вгоняют в краску.

— В последний раз я наговорила тебе столько глупостей, — вдруг обрывает беспорядочный поток мыслей Ивет, — Накричала на тебя ни за что…

— Ты уже завалила меня сообщениями с извинениями за эти несколько месяцев, — отпивая горячего напитка, возражает МакКейн, — давай лучше не будем об этом. Извинения — не твой конёк.

На обдумывание услышанного уходят секунды, прежде чем с завидной скоростью дополняет смущение лёгкая обида, тут же отразившаяся в голосе.

— Ну уж прости, что не угодила. Знаешь же, что это для меня слишком непривычно!

Конечно знала. И от этого улыбалась сейчас по глупому, как и во время прочтения тех писем, переполненных очевидными эмоциями.

— Опасный маршрут вы затеяли, Ив. На Сатурне нынче неспокойно. Слухи ходят, что преступники там беспорядки устраивают…

— Эй, у нас на этот счёт всё схвачено! Уж наша «Орианна» убегать от бандюганов умеет, не сомневайся.

Верилось в слова подруги с трудом, словно ещё тогда поселилось в Меченой дурное предчувствие. Но лучезарная девчушка особенным образом умела ослеплять её, словно разум в какой-то момент затмевает этим странным наваждением. Рассматривала Доминик овал милого лица, длинные рыжеватые ресницы, в дурашливой ухмылке изогнутые губы. Румянец на щеках Лоренс был такой же яркий, словно они всего секунды назад пришли с морозной улицы в это всё-таки маленькое, но уютное заведение. С мыслями будто замерла и неугомонная буря, замолкнувшая и глядящая на неё схожим исследующим взглядом, и окружающие их посетители, занимающиеся своими делами, даже само время, песчинками утекающие из их рук с каждым прошедшим мгновением жизни. Толком полукровка даже не замечает, когда успевает уловить момент и касается руки Ивет потеплевшими пальцами. Сперва это лишь лёгкое касание, неуверенное и опасливое, затем — полноценный жест, в котором она накрывает своей ладонью спокойно лежащую руку.

— Просто будь осторожнее, ладно?

И вот, теперь они сидят здесь, в тихой и совсем уж недружелюбной палате местной больницы. Больше не плачет девчушка ей в грудь, не хватается за и без того измятую ткань - только смотрела на МакКейн также, как тогда, в маленьком кафетерии маленького городка совсем не маленькой планетки. Только теперь Доминик не сдерживает своих чувств, обходясь простыми, якобы правильными пожеланиями удачи, а втягивает Ивет в совсем неумелый, но искренний поцелуй. Приходится Меченой от этого сгибаться, дабы ручками своими дотянулась девушка до её взбалмошных волос, а чудо с карамельными кудрями лишь тянется вперёд, давая в ответ беспорядочно бродить руками по шее, волосам, дрожащей под прикосновениями спине. И от этого лишь сильнее игнис понимает, что без этой катастрофы, бури, стихийного бедствия её жизнь была бы непозволительно спокойной. А Ивет в свою очередь просто не могла позволить любимой этой роскоши.


End file.
